The Strangest Circumstances
by narratekate
Summary: ZADR FLUFF!  Zim finds out his mission is fake, Dib finds out how obsessed he really is with Zim.
1. The Truth

**This is a Fanfiction I do not own Invader Zim.**

**Zim and Dib are 16. Dib is 6 feet tall, Zim in 5'4". He grew like because of gravity or something. Yes this is going to be a ZADR. 3 Flame it love it, idc.**

Dib sat on his roof looking at the stars. Five years ago he sat in the same spot and heard an alien transmission. That was just days before Zim had come. He shuddered as he remembered the day the then small, green Invader had arrived. He had wanted to make friends with him of all things! To follow a childhood dream of being the first to have an alien friend. _But then Zim just had to open his stupid mouth! He had to be the stupidest, most egotistical, prideful, stubborn… _Dib ranted on about Zim in his abnormally large head until he was satisfied. _I wish we could have been friends. Things would be so much easier. _Dib thought as his mind threw memories of people calling him crazy and weird at him. _Maybe if he stops trying to take over Earth…HA! That'll be the day… _Then Dib shoved those thoughts of friendship to the back of his mind and wondered what Zim's next evil plot was.

* * *

Zim rushed into his lab excitedly to call his Tallest. He wanted to tell them about his latest plan to crush the filthy, Earth humans! He was going to make an army of robot flamingos that shot lasers from their eyes and ate human (but conveniently not Irken) flesh.

As he strode to the control column and pressed the correct buttons to call his Tallest he hummed "The Doom Song" and bounced a little. _My Tallest will be so proud! Maybe they'll let me keep this FILTHY planet as a reward. Perhaps even some slaves for my own amusement._ He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he day-dreamed of making the Dib-thing lick his boots, and then pressed the call button. The Tallest appeared on screen. Their looks of irritation went unnoticed. Zim saluted them and immediately started babbling about his plot.

"So I was thinking that I could unleash the robot flamingos on this part of tow—" Zim got cut off.

"Zim you do understand this is a stupid idea, right?" Red said.

"Yeah!" Purple jeered.

"B-but my Tallest," Zim stuttered. "I'm sure this plan will succeed!"

"You're as stupid as your plans, Zim, if you still believe that you were really sent to conquer Earth." Red snarled at him. "We sent you there just to get rid of you!"

"So what do you think about that? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Purple laughed.

Zim's eyes swam with tears at this revelation. "But my Tallest, surely you see what a great Invader I am?"

"Zim, you never were an Invader. It was a joke. We showed all of Irk your stupidity! It was broadcasted live! You were mocked and laughed at! Heck we're broadcasting this right now!" Red laughed meanly.

Zim shook his head in disbelief. _How could my own people do this to me? _ He thought.

"You were banished, exiled, thrown down the tube!" Red rattled off. "Whatever you want to call it, you're not welcome back on The Massive, on Irk, or any planet conquered by the Irken Empire."

"Yeah! Huh? Huh? Huh?" Purple said, and then shoved some nachos in his mouth.

Zim sniffled and nodded then the Tallest cut the transmission. Zim fell down into his chair and curled up in to a ball. He stared at the large screen with the Irken logo on it. He could feel wetness brimming in his eyes and confused, he held it back. Whatever it was he would not be ignorant _and _weak. He sat in the swivel chair for a long time.

Eventually the computer asked in a metallic voice "Ah, Sir? Are you okay?"

Zim ignored it. It was just a stupid machine. It could not comfort him or make the Tallest give his "mission" back. He curled up tighter and pulled his antennae against his skull and cupped his claws over them so he wouldn't have to hear. He would lock himself in his lab; he'd mourn the truth of his "mission." Zim let the waves of embarrassment and grief wash over him. _I'm such an ignorant fool! How could I not see through their lies? I shoved the truth aside to make room for egotistical pride! _Zim squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think.


	2. The Next Day

**This is a filler chapter. Its kinda boring and it short. but whatever.**

**I don't own Invader Zim. Duh.**

Dibs POV

I rolled over in bed and looked at my alarm clock. Huh.. It was 8:40… 8:40? I only had twenty minutes till school started! I leaped out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I pulled my pants on hastily and yanked my shirt over my head. I snagged my trench coat and pulled it on as I hopped down the stairs. I saw Gaz walking out the door and I grab my bag, pencils and paper flying everywhere and chased after her.

"GAZ! Wait! Wait for meee!" I shouted at her. Jeezus, I was going to be late if I couldn't catch up. Gaz slowed a little and I raced to get to her. I skidded up next to her and heard her grumble.

"Jeez Dib you're such a weirdo." She said with out looking up from her game slave.

"I know, I know." I sighed. Gaz always picked on me even though I was the older one.

As the school came into sight my mind wandered to things I felt were more important. Things like what Zim's latest plot was and how I could stop him and expose him to the world for the alien he was. I walked completely absorbed in my thoughts to my locker and then to into class, not noticing how Zim's usual screams of how he was going to be a "slave-master to us all" was missing. I plopped down in my desk and turned my head to glare at him and realized he wasn't there.

I shifted in my chair to look out the window. Eh, it wasn't unusual for Zim to miss a day of school. GIR had probably just poured chocolate syrup everywhere again or something had exploded and he had stayed home to clean it up. I actually enjoyed the silence and was glad he had decided to skip school.

Class after class came and went till it was time to go home. I had decided I would go spy on Zim to see why he hadn't come to school today. When Gaz and I got I home I rushed up stairs to check the spy cameras I had in Zim's base, as I flicked my eyes from screen to screen to find Zim I realized he wasn't on any of the screens. I checked and re-checked and all I could find was GIR sitting on the couch with a Suck-Monkey™ watching the Scary Monkey Show.

Where the heck is he? There's hardly a place in there that I can't see with my cameras. I thought. Maybe he went somewhere or something, though it seemed unlikely. Feeling uneasy, I left my computers and went down stairs. Something was off about this. And I would figure it out eventually.

* * *

3rd POV

GIR wandered down to the main controls where Zim still sat curled up in his chair. Zim hunched tighter when he heard GIR's little metal feet approaching him.

"What's wrong Master?" GIR said.

"Go away GIR." Zim said brokenly. His voice was completely empty as he gave the command.

"Awww, Do yooh need a HUG?" GIR asked brightly. All he wanted was to make Zim happy.

Zim ignored the little robot, hoping he would just leave. GIR hopped up to Zim and wrapped his little arms around his master's head and nuzzled him. Despite wanting him to leave Zim felt slightly comforted. He held still as the tiny robot comforted him. _At least someone cares about me. _Zim thought.


	3. Desprate

**This chapter is kinda long, but I really like it. **

**I do not own Invader Zim. No matter how much I wish I did. ^_^**

Dibs POV

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Ughhhh, I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and got up. The first thing that washed over me was nagging, insane curiosity. Would Zim be at school today? If he weren't this would be his eighth day of absence, not counting the weekend. I felt myself getting all worked up. He had been gone for _three days. _I had not seen hide nor hair of him at school or on the cameras. My entire mind was completely consumed with wondering where he was and what he was doing.

I tripped several times going down the stairs and while making my cereal I poured the milk till it overflowed the bowl. Gaz glared at me and I just walked past her. We walked out the door together and I looked up eagerly to see if he was walking down the street. I hung my head disappointed and trudged along beside her.

At school I stumbled and got shoved and walked into things because I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts. WHERE COULD HE BE? When I actually fell down and my books splayed across the ground Gaz said something.

"Dib what is the MATTER with you?" She snapped. "You have been a wreck for the past few days and it is really annoying me."

"Gaz, _he has been gone for ten days _now. _Ten DAYS._" I practically yelled at her.

"Get a grip Dib. You look like a skeleton and you keep muttering to yourself." She gripped my arm, yanked me up, and shoved my stuff in to my hands. "Go break in to his base and ask that dumb robot of his if your so worried."

I perked up. Of course! How had I not thought of this before? Of course GIR would know where he was, or maybe Zim was still in the base, just a part I didn't have a camera in. I rushed to class, practically flying at the idea of finding him.

After school got out I sprinted to Zim's base. I dodged the gnomes and banged on the door. GIR opened it in his puppy costume and smiled at me.

"HIIIIII BIG HEADED BOY!" He screamed.

"Hi GIR. My head it not big!" I retorted. "Where's Zim?" I asked.

"He's in the lab. He's saaaaaaad. He won't move, won't eat, won't talk. WON'T DO NOTHING!" GIR said.

I wondered what was wrong with him. "Will you take me to him GIR?"

"Sure Mary!" GIR said cheerfully. Then he started towards the kitchen. I walked in after him and followed him down the trash-can elevator. As GIR led the way to where Zim was I realized we were deeper in the base than I had ever been. We eventually got to the control room and I saw Zim curled up in the chair in front of the giant computer.

"MASTER! Mary came to see you!" GIR screamed. He bounced over to Zim and clutched on to his head.

I walked slowly over to him. He hadn't moved or acknowledged my presence or GIR's. I lightly touched his shoulder, afraid for I had never seen him like this. He shivered and curled up tighter.

"Z-zim?" I asked, shaking. "Are, um, are you okay?"

He lifted his head slowly, GIR fell to the floor, and looked into my eyes. His maroon eyes were sullen and depressed. His antennae lifted slowly and arched, like they had been held stiffly for a long time.

"Dib-thing?" He asked quietly. "Come to take me to be cut up in to little pieces on an autopsy table, I suppose?"

There was no emotion in his voice. He didn't even glare or seem upset that I had broken into his lab. I realized my hand was still on his shoulder and I pulled away.

"N-no. You've been gone for days." I said. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

He shook his head. "I-I- My Tallest told me that.. That my mission was fake." He stumbled over the words like he was unsure if he should be telling me. They were so quiet I had barely heard them.

"You mean that you aren't going to take over Earth?" I said, my voice filled with hope.

"Of course I am!" He snapped, showing emotion for the first time since I got there. "I just don't have to if I don't want to, and if I succeed, Earth and everything on it will be mine, not the Irken Empires."

"Oh.. why do you care?" I asked.

In one fluid motion he stood up and grabbed my collar and yanked me down to his height. His eyes gleamed with hate and fury. If looks could kill… I'd be flat on my back and the whole world would be at he feet groveling.

"I care, because I…" His voice went from furious to all of a sudden confused. His grip slackened and I straightened up. "I care… because… maybe if I conquer…um, maybe they'll take me back?" He answered confusedly.

"What do you mean 'take you back'?" I asked.

"They left me here. Banished, exiled, thrown down the tube." Zim said, quoting Red.

"Oh…" I said lamely.

Then both his hands clutched my collar and his head was on my chest and he was sobbing. I awkwardly patted his head. Then I just let myself go and I wrapped my arms around his lithe, shaking body. _How strange for me to be comforting my archenemy. _I thought to myself.

After a few minutes Zim turned his head to the side and touched his cheek. He pulled back and looked at his wet fingertips confused. Then he looked at me.

"You're crying." I told him obviously.

"B-but Irkens don't cry." He said. "We don't show weakness."

"Crying doesn't make you weak Zim." I said before thinking.

He shook his head and leaned his head back against my chest. _This is so weird. _I thought. _I should be shoving him away, not letting him touch me and cry on me. _Zim held my shirt tighter as if he knew what I was thinking. Then he looked up at me and leaned his face close to mine.

_He does look kind of cute when he's not screaming and being a jerk.. NO. I will not let myself think this. I cannot develop feelings for him. That would be just so messed up. I don't care how much he cries and acts sweet! NO! I will not be a gay xenophile! _He parted his lips and leaned forward just a bit more.I shoved him back abruptly and took a few steps back. He looked at me, shocked and hurt. More tears leaked from his eyes and I felt an urge to hug him. _No! I have to leave right now. _

"Dib?" The way he said my name, so broken, I felt horrible.

"I- I can't do this." I said. Then I ran from the room and into the elevator. I ran out the door as soon as I could, trying to erase the image of Zim's tear streaked face.

* * *

Zims POV

"Oh.. why do you care?" Dib asked. My muscles clenched and fury washed through me. I stood up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled his eyes down to my level. I glared into the gold eyes and felt my anger come in waves at me.

"I care because I… I care… because… maybe if I conquer…um, maybe they'll take me back?" I started angrily, but it ended up just coming out confused and sad.

"What do you mean 'take you back'?" Dib asked me.

"They left me here. Banished, exiled, thrown down the tube." I said. I thought of how it sounded when My Tallest said that to me and my eyes watered again.

"Oh…" Dib said.

Then I just broke. I clutched his shirt with both hands this time and hid my face in his chest. My body shook and clear fluid leaked from my eyes. My breathing was uneven and I had lost control of myself. I was hold Dib to me, my mind begging him to touch me, to hold me, to comfort me.

His hand patted my head lightly then he sighed and just wrapped his arms around me. After a few minutes I gained a bit more control over my body. I touched my hand to my cheek and looked at the wetness on my fingers, then at Dib.

"You're crying." He said to me.

"B-but Irkens don't cry." I said. "We don't show weakness."

"Crying doesn't make you weak Zim." Dib said.

I shook my head and let it rest on his chest again. How had I not noticed how soft and warm he was? How in all the fights had I not realized that his touch was pleasant to me? I held his shirt tighter. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to be closer to him. I looked up at his face. His lips were pursed. They looked so soft. I leaned in parting my own, green lips. A few mere inches were between our faces.

Then Dib suddenly pushed me away. I looked in his eyes, confused. Hurt.

"Dib?" I asked. I could hear the strain in my voice. I didn't want him to leave.

"I-I can't do this." He said. Then he rushed from my lab.

As the elevator doors shut I fell to my knees and began this "crying" again. GIR came up and wrapped his cold, metal arms around me again. They were not as good as Dib's but they would do. I held GIR to me and I sobbed on his shoulder till I passed out.


	4. Change of Heart

**Dib has a change of heart. ^_^ heh, I really love this chapter. I dont own IZ. DUR!**

Dibs POV

Oh god, this was so confusing. I could not have feelings for my ARCHNEMISIS! This just couldn't be happening. I thought about how when he sobbed his body fit perfectly against mine. I thought about how he had leaned towards my face with his lips parted. _Was he going to kiss me? _I wondered wildly.

What if he did? Would I have liked it? I shoved these feelings aside. I would not allow myself to feel this way_. It was just a moment of weakness. He clung to me and I was confused and felt bad for him. That was it. _I tried to concentrate on my pounding footsteps as I walked down the street towards my house. I couldn't rid my self of the image of his face.

I hit my forehead with my hand. _No! I will not do this. I will not let myself fall in love with him. _Wait? Who mentioned love? _No. Its just… just obsession. _God that sounded worse. I threw the door open and slammed it behind me. Gaz lifted an eyebrow but didn't look up from the hand-held game. She knew better than to bother me when I was like this. I stomped my way up the stairs and tossed my trench coat to the floor. I fell back on my bed and covered my eye with my arm.

_I am a paranormal investigator. I do not have any feelings for Zim. Zim does not have feelings for me. It was an accident. It will not happen again. I am a paranormal investigator. I do not have any feelings for Zim….. _I chanted this to myself, trying to believe it. Willing it to be true.

I don't know when I fell asleep. But I remember the dream vividly.

"Zim." I heard myself say. I was walking down a dark hallway and there were doors on both sides. But I was only concerned with the one at the very end. I reached out and turned the knob. As I peeked in the door I saw Zim. He was in the middle of a round bed and he looked at me with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Come to me Dib." He purred.

I couldn't resist walking forward.

"That's a good Dib." He said. I stopped when my knees were touching the edge of the bed. He moved up and snaked his arms around my waist. His sinfully long tongue flicked out against my collarbone and I leaned my head back. He snickered and pulled himself up so we were face to face. One of his hands moved up to the back of my head and his claws wound into my hair.

He pulled me closer and breathed against my lips. "You know you want me…"

Then I was in my bed screaming.

I felt a sheen of sweat on my body and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. The dream was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. I remembered the feel of that snake-like tongue. I sighed. I knew how I felt, and even if I didn't like it, saying it wasn't true was just denial.

Well I lied. I wasn't sure if I actually loved Zim, or if it was just lust. I'd never felt either, but I assumed it was a combination of both. As if on impulse, I went to my computer to see if I could see Zim on any of the cameras. I scanned each one and to my surprise he was in the front room on the couch with GIR. GIR was humming loudly and watching a silly cartoon. Zim was asleep on the end of the couch, once again curled up in a small ball.

While I watched I felt the urge to go to his base and tell him I was sorry. Maybe if I comforted him he would change his mind about conquering Earth. I got up and looked at my watch. It was 2:37 and it takes me 10 minutes to walk to Zim's base. I wonder if he'd be mad at me for waking him up. _Ah well._ I thought and headed down the stairs silently. Not that anybody else was in the house besides Gaz, and it wasn't like she cared.

I took my key and locked the front door behind me, then headed down the street with my hands in my pockets. It was dark out and this spooked me a little. I quickened my pace and was relieved when I saw Zim's bright green and pink base. I hesitated at the door, and then knocked lightly. GIR was the one who answered but I saw Zim's eyes flutter open and lock on mine as GIR screamed his greeting.

"HI MARY! You came back to see us!" The insane robot yelled.

"Um, yeah… Can I come in?" I asked, looking at Zim.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the floor. I stepped in slowly and walked over to him on the couch. He hunched his shoulders a little closer as if preparing for an onslaught. I kneeled down so I was about eye level with him. Zim avoided my gaze and instead decided to pick at the couch.

"How did you get up here?" I asked him. I distinctly remembered GIR saying he had locked himself in the lab during those ten days he was gone.

Zim shrugged again and mumbled something about GIR probably bringing him up here after he passed out. I wanted him to look at me and to actually talk to me. I put my hand under his chin and he flinched away.

"Don't act like I've beaten you Zim." I said harshly. "I know I was a jerk, but I didn't kick the crap out of you, so don't flinch like I'm going to."

He looked at me with wide eyes and I cupped my hand under his chin again. This time he didn't flinch away, but looked into my gaze. His big, sad ruby eyes accused me of hurting him in a different way.

"I came here to tell you I was sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away earlier. I was just confused. I've never seen you like this before. I was scared. I'm sorry Zim." I said with as much sincerity as I could manage. I really did mean it after all.

He nodded slowly and his eyes softened. "So..." he whispered. "What does this mean?"

I pondered that for a moment. I let my thumb brush across his cheek back and forth while I thought.

"I honestly don't know." I said. "It would help if I knew what you were thinking. What was that down there earlier, when you were close to me? It seemed so… Unlike you."

"I… I don't know. I just wanted to be close to you. I needed touch, feeling, or I…" He stopped abruptly.

"Or what?" I pressed.

"I don't know. But I do know that I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did. I just was frustrated with how you always seemed to stop me from completing my mission." Zim said softly. "I always blamed you."

"Are you still going to conquer Earth?" I asked seriously.

"I.. no. There's not really any point." He mumbled.

Then I pulled his face closer and I pressed his lips to mine. I felt my eyes slip shut and I deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and I parted mine. His thin arms slipped around my neck and he pulled me close. I could feel his tears slipping down his cheeks and I brushed them away gently.

"Please don't cry." I whispered gently. Then I pulled the little green alien close and pressed another kiss to his forehead. _I must truly be insane._ I thought. Then I smiled.

**Of course your insane Dibbeh. ;)**


	5. I Can't Think of a Good Name for This Ch

**Hehe, this chapter is just friken awesome, but I couldn't think of a good name for it. **

**I don't own IZ DUH!**

Dibs POV

When I woke up, I was not in my own bed. I was on something soft, yet narrow. And there was something slightly heavy on me. I let my eyes open slowly. There was a green blur on me and I was on a pink blur. I blinked and realized I didn't have my glasses on. I felt around lightly for them and found them on the floor. I slipped them on and saw that the green blur was Zim and the pink blur was the couch. It looked like it was late afternoon, because the light that came from the window was orange instead of yellow.

Last night came back to me slowly and I slowly thought through what had happened. I had gone to Zim's base, we had talked, I kissed him then he had cried and I had comforted him till he fell asleep in my lap. After that, I suppose I fell asleep too. I smiled at the thought of Zim snuggled into my chest all night, and felt a bit giddy. In less then 24 hours I had gone from obsessively hating him to being utterly in love with him. It was crazy how these things worked.

I looked at the small male in my arms and I held him a bit closer. He nuzzled his head under my chin and my smile grew. I petted his head smoothing his antennae back. His eyes opened at the touch and he peered at me sleepily.

"Why is you, um… touching my… um antennae?" He asked, tired and confused.

"Am I not supposed to?" I asked, also confused. I had always thought that they were kind of like hair and kind of like ears.

"They're, um… sensitive. And it's considered very rude to touch them on Irk." He said, less jumbled by sleep now.

"Why is it rude?" I asked, curious about his culture.

"It's like going up to one of your Earth females and grabbing their chest." He said simply.

"Oh… I'm sorry; I thought they were, like, um hair and ears together. Sorry." I mumbled and pulled my hand back. I was sure I was blushing. He was leaning on one elbow on the couch now, but still mostly entwined with me. He cocked his head to the side and look at me curiously.

"Your face is changing colors Diblet." He said.

I blushed deeper and raised my eyebrows at the nickname. I liked that he said it. "Well um, it's called a blush Zim. It happens when you're embarrassed."

"What are you embarrassed about?" He demanded.

"Well I didn't know that your antennae were so sensitive, I feel bad about touching them without asking now." I said looking about from him.

"I didn't say it wasn't pleasant." He said with a smirk.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what he said. I felt him lay his head back on my chest and his arms closed tighter around my neck. We laid in companionable silence for some time.

"GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" GIR yelled happily in my ear. I must have jumped a mile in the air I was so startled.

I calmed myself and replied "Umm, you?"

"HOWD YOU KNOW?" GIR said.

"Lucky guess." I muttered. I was sitting up now, legs off the couch. Zim still has his arms linked around my neck and was practically in my lap. He looked up at me curiously.

"So… What do we do now?" He asked.

"Um… I have no idea…I guess I could try to help you act more human since you have to stay here." I suggested.

His eyes saddened as he remembered his exile. Then they brimmed full of tears that flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Zim, I didn't mean to make you cry!" I crushed him close and rocked him back and forth. He was so thin; he must not have eaten while locked in his lab.

"It's not your fault." He hiccupped, wiping his eyes. "I'm just being a big, whiney smeet."

"You are not being a baby." I said. "You are being incredibly brave, considering what they did to you." I thought about what I would do if my race banished me. I would probably commit suicide.

He sniffed and said "Thanks Diblet."

I smiled at the nickname again. "When was the last time you ate?" I asked, worried now about his thinness.

"Um… before I called the Tallest." More than 12 days ago.

"You need to eat, now." I said. "What do Irkens eat?" I asked.

"Junk food." He replied quickly.

"Like chips and candy and stuff?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. And nachos. I really like nachos."

"Well then lets go get some nachos." I said.

Zim's POV

I sat munching on a plate on nachos in the Krazy Taco with a robot in a puppy costume and my ex-enemy, who now seemed to be in love with me. I could have sworn this was a bad sitcom.

Dib had brought me down here and was now watching me eat. He had insisted on me eating the entire plate of nachos he had bought. He seemed worried when I told him I had not eaten, but I guess he didn't know our PAKs made it so we could go with out food for months at a time.

_Nom, nom, nom. Mmmmmmmm. I love nachos. These aren't as good as the nachos on Irk though… _The thought of my home planet and how I would never be able to return brought fresh tears to my eyes.

"I, um… I need to use the bathroom." I said quickly and sprung to my feet.

I turned my back to Dib and tried to hold back the tears until I got to the bathroom. I pushed open the door furiously and locked myself in the farthest stall. I sat down on the toilet, which felt weird with pants on. My shoulders began to shake and sobs heaved through my chest. _I miss Irk. _I thought._ It wasn't so bad when I thought I would get to go back, but now the homesickness is just overwhelming. I'll never get to go back. I'll never see or talk to another Irken… All I have left is Dib and GIR. A crazy human and a even crazier robot._

I heard the door to the bathroom open and I pulled my feet up on the seat, hoping no one would notice me.

"Zim? Are you in here? You've been gone an awful long time." It was Dib.

I held my breath. I didn't want him to see me crying again. _He doesn't want to date a crying smeet. _I snarled in my head. I wiped the tears from my eyes, anger repressing the sadness. _I won't sit in this bathroom and sob like a newborn smeet about some bullies who played a mean trick. I'll get some fucking revenge. _The thoughts sounded so amusing in my head and I felt a mischievous look become my face. _Oh yes. I will show my "Tallest", _I sneered the word in my mind, _what a great Invader I can be. _

"Zim?" Dib called again.

"I'm here, Dib." I said and let my feet down off the seat. I got up and pushed the door open.

"Oh, you were gone a long time and I was worried that you were upset again."

My Dib looked worried. His eyebrows were close together and pointing up. _Wait; did I just call him "MY" Dib? _Huh… I liked the sound of that. _My Dib. The Dib that is mine. My Dib, my Dib, my Dib. _I smiled and him.

"No I'm fine. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He looked a little wary, probably because of the devious look on my face, but grabbed my hand and towed me out of the restaurant.

**Oh Zim, what evilness are you plotting now? :)**


	6. Intense

**ZADR-NESS AHEAD! ^_^ Tehe.**

**I don't own IZ and this would make Vasquez sick. **

Dib's POV

I was a little worried about Zim. He seemed off. One minute we were eating nachos, contently, the next he looks like he's about to cry, then he comes out of the bathroom looking like he just had the great idea to murder someone. _Maybe he is going to murder someone. It doesn't seem like it's too far out of his range. _I just hoped that someone wasn't me.

As we had walked back to the base, he was very quiet and the look on his face was his plotting face. He was definitely up to something, I confirmed.

"Zim, what are you thinking?" I asked carefully as the base came into view.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later when I have a few more of the details figured out." He said.

"Promise?" I knew I loved the little Invader, but that didn't mean he still didn't frighten me.

"Promise, 'cross my heart, hope to fry something or other' as you humans say."

"Erm, I think you mean 'cross my heart, hope to die' but, I don't want that to happen so yeah. That other one works too." I said, my uneasiness, fading in the wake of Zim's weirdness. Sometimes he just said the oddest things. It was strange actually being with him, hold his two clawed hand, not fighting with him. It was like this was some weird dimension where things had flipped upside down.

But, it wasn't unpleasant. I rather liked how he wasn't being his usual loud, obnoxious, arrogant self. I liked this Zim a whole lot better. The crying had worried me, but he all of a sudden seemed over it. The sadness that had been in his eyes mere hours ago had been replaced with a crazy glint and the frowning lips place had been stolen with a wide grin that showed his gleaming, zipper-like teeth.

Walking in the door of the house, shoving the robot parents aside, I caught Zim around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Um… Down to my lab?" He asked unsure. I pushed the silly black wig off his head.

"Oh, no. But I'm not ready for you to leave me." I whispered against an antenna as it lifted from it's curled up spot along his skull. It flicked at my warm breath and I could almost feel Zim's pulse quicken. His breaths came out a bit shallower and faster when I let my lips graze at the base of the black stalk.

"I thought maybe that I could have another kiss…" I breathed.

"Uh…" Zim seemed incoherent.

I flicked my tongue at his antenna daringly. He pressed back into me and whined. I pulled him so he was facing me and pulled his chin up. I looked into his violet colored contacts and found myself irritated. I wanted to see the real Zim, to see his beautiful red eyes.

"Take the contacts out." I said. He complied and tossed them to the floor. I put my hand under his chin again and gazed deeply in to his bottomless ruby eyes. They were deeper than any eyes I had ever seen and they took my breath away.

Zim's POV

As Dib looked in my eyes I felt mesmerized. His gold eyes were the most relaxed I had ever seen them. They were usually tight with hate or fear or excitement. But now they were soft with love and tenderness. What had caused such a drastic change? I didn't care.

The hand under my chin stroked my cheek and pulled me closer. Dib's eyes slipped shut and he closed his mouth around mine. I felt my lips move with his, as the kiss grew from sweet to steamy. His hand moved from my cheek to my hip as he crushed me close to him. I gasped for breath and his heavy pants washed over my face. My antennae were buzzed and my mind was dizzy. He pressed his lips to mine again and this time I felt his tongue slip in to my mouth to poke around at my razor sharp teeth. With it came a slight burning sensation.

I let my long, snake-like tongue curl around his as I tried to pin it down. I wanted to be the dominant one. I hitched one leg around his hip and he pulled the other one up so I was straddling him. I kissed him with passion I had never known resided in me. I pulled back for breath and his lips moved down my jaw to my neck. He started sucking on a patch of skin and I moaned. _There is no way this can be happening, its just to good. _

Dib muffled my moan by pressing his lips to mine again. His tongue ravaged my mouth and traced a hand up to the back of my head. His fingers felt their way up to the base of my antenna and he massaged it slowly. I broke from the kiss and buried my face in his chest. I couldn't think, my mind was too foggy with pleasure. He pulled the tip of it in to his mouth and began to suck. I could hear someone moaning and whimpering and I realized it was me. I fisted my claws into his shirt and squeezed my eyes closed.

It took every ounce of my self control to shove Dib away. I fell to my knees panting, trying to regain my self. The sucking had just become sensory over load and I couldn't handle it any longer or I might have lost my mind.

Dib came and sat on the floor next to me. He wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulders, his own breath heavy as well.

"You okay?" He asked heavily.

"Yeah… Just… tired… too… much… sensory…overload…" I panted. I leaned into him, it seemed like all my energy had been sucked out of me. I let my eyes close and I tried to slow my breathing. My mind was starting to slip into unconsciousness and I felt Dib kiss the top of my head.

"DAWWWWW! Ain't that just KYOOOOOOT!" GIR squealed.

My eyes flew open at the sound of the little robot. I had completely forgotten him. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I could never get peace with him around.

"So how bout that movie?" Dib asked.

"Sure." I said. I could just fall asleep on the couch while he watched it. I could always work on my plan of revenge later. I smiled and let Dib carry me to the couch to lay down, content that we were no longer enemies.

**I love GIR. :3 Enjoy luvs!**


	7. Plans with an Interruption

**More luvie stuff ^_^ **

Zim's POV

It was the dead of night when my PAK woke me. I had set an alarm, so that I could work on my plan to destroy the Tallest, while the Dib was asleep. I slipped his arm from around my neck and crept into the kitchen. I took the trashcan elevator down to my main computer. Walking though the cold metal halls, my mind grew more and more sour at the cruelty of my ex-leaders. I sat in my swivel chair and turned to look at the huge screen.

"Computer. Find me the exact blue-prints of the Massive." I commanded.

"Sure, whatever." The computer said annoyed. Machines these days, so disrespectful.

The blue prints came up on the screen and I analyzed them closely. They most unguarded parts of the ship were the slave quarters and the engine room. The engine room would have few people there and I could knock down the main power core; if I busted in through the slave quarters I could win the allegiance of the slaves and over power the guards at the main controls. Both ideas would probably work, because I would have surprise and my incredible destructive powers on my side.

_Or… Maybe Dib will help me. Then I can infiltrate both parts of the ship, then there's no way I could loose. _

"Computer, bring up the security systems on the Massive in the slave quarters and engine room."

Oh yes. This will work out marvelously.

Dib's POV

I could see sunlight through my eyelids, but I was still tired. So I rolled over. Right on to the hard floor.

"Owwwww." I moaned and rubbed my head.

After unintentionally inspecting the floor density, I noticed Zim wasn't there. I looked around the room, then got up to go look in the kitchen. Only GIR was in the kitchen… with waffle batter on everything. I quickly went over to the elevator and climbed in. _Maybe he's in his lab, working on something. _I thought. The thought of work also reminded me I had school tomorrow. Ugh.

I came down to a level that had the giant computer again and I saw Zim sitting in the chair typing away at something in Irken. He didn't notice me there so I decided to sneak up on him. I tiptoed across the room as silently as I could and leaned over the back of the chair. He still didn't notice me. _He must be really concentrating. _I thought, and then remembered Zim was naturally very unobservant. I reached a hand down and down and started to massage one of his antennae. His stiff shoulders relaxed and he breathed a sigh. I smiled and began to massage the other as well. Zim began to purr and his body melted into the chair. I smiled and twisted the chair around with my foot without stopping the massage. I hooked one leg through the arm of the chair, then let go of one antenna to lift my other leg around and then I sat myself in his lap. I moved my hands to his waist and leaned my face towards his. His eyes opened slowly and He grinned a goofy smile.

"Well hi there." Zim said. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake for a while, how'd you know I'd be down here?" He was slowly twining his fingers in my hair.

"I woke up and I couldn't find you. Just a lucky guess, I suppose." I said.

"Yes a very _lucky _guess." He said mysteriously. Then he pulled my head down and kissed me deeply. His lips parted and his tongue traced across my bottom lip, before pushing into my mouth. He played along my teeth and then made little patterns on the roof of my mouth. _Mmmm. Zim is such a good kisser._ I thought blissfully.

My fingers reached up to an antenna and I twirled it around. Zim moaned into the kiss. I smiled against his mouth and then pulled his bottom lip in to my mouth to suck. One of his hands was in my hair the other pulling my hips close to his. He broke away to breathe and I grabbed his other antenna with my mouth. My tongue caressed the smooth, rubbery stalk. It tasted slightly sweet, but also crisp. It was almost like sugared celery. I sucked harder and just barely nipped at it. I could feel the poor little Irken beneath me grind his hips against mine. He pulled my head down so he could kiss me.

"Dib…" He breathed against my lips, panting heavily.

I pressed my lips to his softly to his, once. Twice. Three times. Then I nuzzled my nose against the place where his nose should have been. He looked at me with those heart-breakingly beautiful red eyes with a look of triumph.

"It's not fair for you to be so wonderfully gorgeous and beautiful." I said.

"It is just the awesomeness that is Zim." He said. Now there was the Invader I knew.

Zim's POV

I looked up into Dib's golden eyes. _I am truly the luckiest being in this entire universe, to have someone as perfect as Dib all to myself. _I thought smugly. He was _my _Dib and no one else's.

"It's not fair for you to be so wonderfully gorgeous and beautiful." He said.

"It is just the awesomeness that is Zim." I said. _Of course he thinks I'm beautiful. I AM ZIM! _I laughed to myself.

"So, what were you working on before I came down?" He asked.

"You mean before you interrupted my work with your silly human affection?" I asked tapping his nose lightly. He smiled.

"Yes, before I loved on you." He said. He could be just so utterly sweet.

I sighed. "Do you really need to know?" I asked. I didn't know if I wanted Dib to know about the murders I was planning.

"Yes." He said firmly. "I definitely need to know now, because you sound suspicious."

"Fine. I am planning the great assassination of my unworthy leaders and how I am to rise to power as the new Tallest." I said quickly. Dib just sat there looking at me blankly.

"Diblet?" I asked carefully.

"Are you kidding?" He said.

"Erm… no." I said slowly.

He nodded. "I think… that I will help you." Then he smiled.

"Ehh?" I asked. I had considered asking my Dib to help, but I hadn't expected him to offer it.

"I'm going to help you. I mean you can't possibly do this alone." He said.

"Dib, you offend me." I said teasingly. "Have you underestimated my skills of mass destruction, mayhem, and chaos?"

"I suppose you _are _quite good at destroying things." He said thoughtfully.

"If you want to help though, you may."

He smiled. "I do want to help."

"Good. Let's go eat, then I'll run you through my plan so far."

**Teehee, Dib really knows how to treat a girl... er guy... er alien guy. Whatever. :) **

**Btw, thanks for all the positive reviews. They made me happy. **


	8. Hot Waffles

**This is my longest chapter so far. It has a lot of good stuff though. :)**

**I think I've put enough disclaimers in here.**

Dib's POV

The elevator ride seemed much longer than it had been on the way down. It was so cramped with Zim in here too and I was starting to get uncomfortable. I could feel the heat from his body and I wanted to touch him. When I flicked my eyes over to look at him he was looking at me too.

"Your face is changing colors again Diblet." He said.

I blushed deeper and pushed him against the wall of the elevator, the need for him to be closer overwhelming me. My breathing was heavy and my blush got even deeper. Zim's wide eyes looked shocked and a little worried. He wasn't usually so easily over powered and it looked like he didn't like it.

"Can I help you?" He asked a little rudely.

"Yes." I whispered. Then I pressed my lips to his green ones once again. His hand moved up my chest and tried to push me away, but I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. I kissed him more passionately and tried to push my tongue into his mouth but he nipped at it viciously. I think I head the elevator door open, but I ignored it. I moved one hand down to his hip, while still keeping his hands above his head with my other. I rubbed his hip and he made a noise. It was between a growl and a purr. I smiled against his lips again and slipped my hand under his burgundy Invader uniform. I rubbed his bare hip again savoring the softness of his smooth, light green skin. I used my wrist to nudge his black leggings lower and massaged lower on his hip. He was kissing my back by now, his other leg wrapped around my waist yanking me so we were pressed tightly against each other. I pulled back to breathe and looked at him. His eyes were wide.

"Done with me yet?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"No." I growled.

I hiked his shirt higher up, exposing more green skin. I ghosted my fingers down his stomach. His skin was unbearably soft. I kissed him again, gentler this time, but he tried to keep the kiss heated. I released his hands so I could feel his skin with both my hands. He wrapped his arms around my neck; ran his fingers through my hair. He slithered his long tongue into my mouth and danced with mine. I sucked on it and could feel his surprise. He gave in to the feeling and raked his claws down my back tantalizingly. His kisses were so addictive, I just couldn't help myself.

I pushed my hands farther up his shirt and gripped the sides of his chest forcefully. I pulled him as close as physically possible and kept him there. He leaned his head back to breathe and I bit his neck. He whimpered and twisted against me. His writhing turned me on even more. My body was so feverish and his was even hotter. His hand slipped under the back of my shirt and he trailed his fingers down my spine. I shivered and kissed the spot on his face where his nose should have been.

He unwound his leg and let his claws slip out of my shirt to rest on my chest. I let my hands slide out of his uniform slowly and I cradled him sweetly, one hand on the back of his head, holding it to my chest. He nuzzled me sweetly. I laid my head on his.

"I love you Dib."He whispered. I felt my heart swell with joy.

"I love you too Zim." And I squeezed tighter to me for a moment. It was one of those moments where you just feel your eyes tear up because it was so heartbreakingly loving and sweet.

"Maybe we should get out of the elevator now." He said.

"Yeah. We should." I said without moving.

"Come on Diblet." He said reluctantly and pulled away a bit.

I unwrapped one of my arms but kept the other around his waist. He pressed the button for the door to open again and walked out.

* * *

Zim's POV

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. There was waffle batter on EVERYTHING. The walls, floor, hell even the ceiling had a good coating of the stuff. I groaned loudly and pulled my antennae. _My beautiful base was COVERED in creamy goop! _GIR popped out of a large pile of batter and grinned at me stupidly.

"HI MASTER! HI MARY! Wanna play in the waffleness with me?" He screamed with delight.

"GIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I yelled at him. I felt the heat rising to my face and I let go of my antennae to throw my hands in the air. "YOU'VE MADE A HUGE MESS FOR ME TO CLEAN!"

"Awwwww. Don't be mad, Master. Come play with me!" He smiled.

I reached my hands out to strangle his skinny, little metal neck and I felt Dib restrain me.

"He's just a robot Zim, a stupid one. He doesn't understand." Dib whispered. I tried to calm myself down but it was hard. "I'll help you clean it up, if you want?" He offered.

"Yes, that would be nice." I said through clenched teeth. He let go of me slowly.

"Computer! Bring out the garbage tube and two pairs of gloves!" I ordered. The tube that sucked up garbage lowered out of the ceiling as well as two pairs of gloves. "Well this stuffs not going to clean itself up." I said to Dib and tossed him one of the pairs of gloves.

"So do I just hold it under this tube?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered tersely.

I started picking up globs of the goo and I held it under the tube. It sucked it up and I began to grab more and more of it to be disposed of.

After several minutes of cleaning up the goopy stuff, I noticed Dib wasn't chattering like usual. I turned to look at him but I turned a moment too late. Dib tackled me so that we both fell into a large pile of the waffle batter.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed at me. "We're covered in waffle batter!" He laughed like a mad man.

"WHAT THE HELL DIB-WORM?" I screeched. He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to my mouth.

"Aw, lighten up Zim." Then he scooped up a big handful of the stuff and dumped it in my lap.

I glared and him and picked up my own scoop of the stuff then grabbed the hem of his pants. I stretched them out quickly then turned my hand over, so that all the waffle goop in my hand went in his pants. His eyes were round as saucers and his mouth was in a little "o"

Now it was _my_ turn to laugh like a lunatic.

"AHH! ITS SO COLD!" He whined.

"Heheheheheheheh! So how do YOU like it?" I asked while laughing.

"OH ITS SO COLD!" He started to jump up and down and this only made me laugh harder. Then he dived at me again.

"You little twerp!" He yelled gleefully. He yanked my shirt, up and over my head, then proceeded to bury me in waffle.

"HEY! I did not give you _permission _to remove my clothes!" I shouted at him, embarrassed that he had unclothed me so casually.

"I didn't give you permission to put waffle in my pants!" He yelled, burying me in more waffle. We were both laughing like crazy and trying to douse the other in more waffle.

Dib pinned me down and sat on my hips. He looked at me with amusement. I flicked my goop covered antenna and got some waffle batter on his chin. He grinned and licked it off.

"Are we going to get to cleaning soon?" I asked.

"Maybe…" He said. "I thought maybe we could clean you up first." A mischievous grin came on his face.

"And, erm… How were you planning on doing that?" I asked nervously.

"Like this." He said, than licked from my hip to my shoulder, proceeding to eat the waffle batter that had been on me. I arched into the feeling as his ate all the waffle from my neck, chest, stomach, and hips. He smiled at me, waffle all over his chin. He gave my cheek a lick, then a kiss.

"Looking who's changing colors now." He said with a laugh. "Your cheeks are turning dark green Zim."

I felt my face get hotter. I looked past Dib to the ceiling.

"Can we _please _finish cleaning the kitchen?" I asked.

"Sure." Dib said getting off me. I felt relief wash through me.

I picked up my waffle covered shirt and debated whether or not I wanted to put it back on. I decided to leave it off because Dib had already got most of the waffle off and I didn't want to coat myself in the goop again. I ordered the computer to clean the rest of the kitchen and I walked over to the refrigerator. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Well are you coming or not?" I asked Dib.

"Oh, is that another elevator?" He asked.

"Duh. You thought I just liked sitting in refrigerators?" Sometimes that boy was just so dense.

He mumbled something about elevators not usually being appliances and climbed in. I stood on the far side of the elevator and made sure not to touch Dib. I didn't want a hot make out session when he was covered in food. It was just a complete turnoff.

The elevator doors opened and I made my way down the hallway to the cleansing facilities. Dib followed closely. I opened the door to the first one and started walking in when I noticed Dib was still following me.

"Um… You're not going to shower with me." I said bluntly. I was not ready for that kind of intimacy.

"Oh! Oops, um… Sorry. I didn't know that's what you were doing." He stuttered.

"It's fine. All the doors on this side of the hall are cleansing facilities. They aren't installed with water of course, but they will clean you much better." I said. He nodded and shuffled down to another door. I closed the door to the room I was in and made sure to lock it. _No reason to tempt my Dib. _I thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Dib's POV

I walked into what looked like a pristine bathroom and stripped. Climbing into the shower I wondered what would come out of the faucet when I turned it on. _Well might as well figure out. _ I thought. I twisted the knob and some kind of clear jelly rained down on me. It smelled good, like Zim, and a lot more pleasant than water. I rinsed all the waffle off me, as well as the past few days' dirt. Cleaning up felt so good.

After I was done, I climbed out of the shower and was irritated. I didn't want to put on the same clothes that I had been wearing all weekend with Zim, but I didn't have much options besides a fluffy towel with the Irken logo on it. _Maybe Zim has something I can borrow, then I can go home and get some stuff. _Wait? Did that mean I planned on coming back? The thought of living with Zim seemed rather nice, but that meant leaving Gaz all alone at home. _She hates me anyways, she'd probably be glad. I wonder if she's worried about me? Ha_! _I needn't get my hopes up. _I wrapped up in the towel and grabbed my clothes. I walked out into the hallway at exactly the same time Zim did. He was in a fresh Invader's uniform and was completely dry.

"Why are your clothes in your hands and not on your body, Diblet?" He asked.

"Erm, well I've worn these clothes for two and a half days now, so they're dirty and covered with waffle. I was hoping you might have something I could borrow." I said, embarrassed.

"Come on Diblet. I have something for you to wear." He said and turned to walk down the hall. I followed hoping it wasn't something ridiculous.

**Hehehe. Dibbeh you need some self-control! We know Zim is ever so sexy, but you need to stop randomly attacking him. XD**

**Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. ^_^ in the words of GIR "I...I love yooou."**


	9. Shouldve Worn This When Cleaning Waffles

**:) This chapter is pretty funny and its got a part from Gaz's POV. Enjoy.**

**Also, a special thanks to ~Spirit Elma~ for all the positive reviews. :] **

Dib's POV

So much for hoping he wouldn't put me in something ridiculous.

"Choose quickly Diblet, so we can go over the plan." Zim said with a smirk.

"But they're so awful Zim!" I complained. "Doesn't that thing make normal clothes?"

"Of course, but since it is my base and you are my Dib, I get to pick out your outfit." He said. I blushed when he called me his. His possessiveness was quite adorable. "You have ten seconds before **I **choose for you." He added threateningly.

He was making me choose between a hot pink tuxedo and a skimpy maid's outfit. It was almost summer; making it much too hot to wear the tuxedo, but the maid outfit was just dreadfully feminine. I covered my face with my hands and mumbled "The maid outfit." Zim grinned evilly and shoved me into the disguise machine. I came out in the skimpiest, laciest, most frilly thing I had ever worn or seen in my life.

I felt myself blush deeply as Zim's eyes roamed over my body.

"Very nice, I approve." He said.

"Come on; let's get this over with as quickly as possible, so I can go home and change." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the big computer.

Zim's POV

_10 minutes earlier_

"Come on Diblet, I have something you can wear." I said, turning my back so he wouldn't see my smirk. As I led Dib to the disguise machine I thought of several things to put him in. I had quite a fetish for costumes, they turned me on immensely.

By the time we got to the machine I was torn. Dib would look very slick in a pink tux, but really sexy in a maid's outfit. _Eh, I'll let him choose which outfit to wear. _I thought. Either one would please me. I typed in the codes so a picture of each ensemble was on the screen.

"You can choose between these options Dib." I said with a wide grin. He looked at the screen and his jaw dropped.

"No." He said quickly.

"Yes, Dib. Those are your options. You can pick one or you can remain in that towel." I would give him no other choices. I might not get another chance like this and I wasn't going to waste it. He eyed the screen again and whimpered.

"Choose quickly Diblet, so we can go over the plan." I said with a smirk.

"But they're so awful Zim!" He whined. "Doesn't that thing make normal clothes?"

"Of course, but since it is my base and you are my Dib, I get to pick out your outfit." I hoped he would pick, because it was much too hard of a decision for me. "You have ten seconds before **I **choose for you." I added.

His hands reached up to cover his face. "The maid outfit." He whispered.

A wide smile lit up my face and I pushed Dib into the machine eagerly. I wanted to see that outfit on him as quickly as possible. He tried to dig his heels into the ground, but it didn't work, I was too quick. The pod doors closed around him and the machine buzzed. When he stepped out I just couldn't help myself.

I looked Dib from head to toe. The short, lacy dress hugged his body and made him look slightly more like a girl. His legs were smooth like a female's too. I wondered why that was. Dib blushed as I looked him over.

"Very nice, I approve." I said. I much more than approved. I wanted to grab the taller boy and pound him into the wall he was turning me on so much.

"Come on; let's get this over with as quickly as possible, so I can go home and change." He said, grabbing my hand and towing me to my computer. I snickered at his embarrassment. While he half dragged me I tried to get a look under that painfully short skirt.

I sat down at my computer chair and started going over the plan with Dib. I only had some minor sketches and ideas of what I was going to do and some of them needed to be altered, due to Dib joining the plan. As I talked Dib nodded and made a few suggestions. I tried to draw it out because I didn't want to go to his house where he would take off the lovely dress.

"Soooo… I guess that's it." I said as I showed him the last of my notes.

"Kay, let's go then." He said. I got up and followed him sullenly.

In the elevator Dib looked at me and asked, "Are we going to walk to my house?"

"No Dib, we are going to ride my flying pig." I said sarcastically. "Of course we are walking."

"But…" He hesitated. "But what if someone sees me?"

I contemplated this, I had not put Dib in this outfit with humiliating him in mind, I had put him in it for my own enjoyment.

"I suppose we could take the Voot Cruiser." I replied.

"Okay, good. I don't need anyone else seeing me like this." He said gratefully.

A few minutes later we were in the Voot, on the way to Dib's house. The cockpit was very small; just enough room for one so Dib was practically in my lap. It took all my control not to run my claw over Dib's knee and up his exposed thigh. I gripped the steering wheel with unnecessary force.

Dib leaned his head on my shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. My breathing hitched, if not for my self control crumbling to pieces as I tried not to crash the ship this would have been funny. The six foot tall paranormal investigator turned xenophile in a maid costume curled up in his tiny, Irken boyfriend's lap.

Dib's house came into sight and I landed to ship sloppily. We clambered out of the ship and Dib rushed inside, not wanting to be seen. I followed after him, wishing he was still cuddling me. I walked into his room and saw him pulling things out of his closet and putting them in a duffle bag on the floor. I had told him he could stay at my base as long as he wished and it looked like he planned on making an extended stay to my great pleasure.

Dib noticed I was in the room and he looked at me.

"I'm going to change now, so um if you want to leave…" He trailed off.

"No I don't think I will." I said suggestively. I walked forward and pulled the t-shirt and jeans out of his hands. I put my hands on his chest and pulled him back till I fell back on his bed with him on top of me. He was straddling my hips with his feet on either side of my arms. I folded my hand behind my head and gazed up at him.

"Erm…" He blushed embarrassedly.

"Come on Diblet, seduce me." I said softly.

He smiled just a little then slipped his hands under my pink shirt, pulling it over my head. He began to swish his hips from side to side and ran his fingers over my completely smooth chest. He leaned down and licked from my waistband to my jaw very slowly, leaving a tingling sensation. I arch my back and moaned. I felt his grin and he nipped at my jaw. I traced my hands lightly up his thighs about to reach under his skirt when he smacked my hands away.

"Don't rush me!" He said pulling off my tacky wig.

I pulled my contacts out and rested my hands on his waist instead. He pulled one of my antennae into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, his hands still massaging my chest. I groaned when he rubbed himself from the middle of my stomach and down to my hips. He pulled his mouth away from my antenna and kissed my lips slowly. He was being very thorough. He licked my lower lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth to wrestle my long ridged one. He let his hands roam down my chest to the edge of my pants and traced the edge of them teasingly. I had had enough of this and I roughly rolled him over so I was on top. He gasped at the suddenness. I licked Dib's neck and kissed my way down to his collar bone. I pulled down more of the material to investigate him. As I bit, licked and sucked his upper chest, he slid my pants down so I was just in my black Irken boxers. I reached a hand down and slipped it under the short skirt whether he liked it or not. My hand invaded the matching female panties that matched the maid dress and I ran my hand over his smooth butt. Dib was kissing me frantically and he had both his hands rubbing my antennae. I was starting to feel dizzy from so many sensations at once.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and Gaz was staring at us with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU FAGS DOING?" She screamed.

Gaz's POV

Just as I was about to kill the last vampire piggy in my game I heard a loud moan from down the hall. I had heard Dib come in the house, mumbling about something, but I didn't hear anyone else up until now. That moan was just too high pitched to be Dib's.

I paused my game and tiptoed down the hall. Dib's door was slightly ajar. I peered in and was shocked by what I saw. Dib was in a lacy black maid costume and Zim was on top of him in just boxers. Dib had one of Zim's antennae in his mouth and was massaging the other. Zim was groping about under Dib's skirt and was grinding against him, moaning again. Dib pulled Zim's face up to his and kissed him wildly._ What the FUCK happened? Dib is gone when I wake up yesterday morning and he comes back the next day in a dress and is making out with Zim, his rival, on his bed. _

I shoved the door open loudly. I wanted answers as to what the hell was going on.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU FAGS DOING?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Zim jumped and toppled off the bed. Dib shot straight up and blushed redder than a bunch of cherries. He started stuttering about 'how this isn't what it looks like'.

"BULL SHIT THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU'RE IN LINGIRE AND YOUHAD AN ALIEN ON YOU WHO HAD HIS HANDS ON YOUR ASS!" I started hyper-ventilating. If Dib was doing this with his enemy what else had he not told me?

"Gaz!" He begged. "Just hear me out. A lot happened in the past few days and a lot has changed!"

"LIKE WHAT?" I yelled again.

He explained to me how Zim's mission was fake and how he had realized without Zim trying to take over Earth neither of them hated each other and how they were in love now. I tried to wrap my head around the fact that Dib and Zim weren't archrivals anymore.

"So you're moving in with him now?" I asked softly. Dib annoyed me frequently, but I that didn't mean I wanted to live alone.

"Um, yeah." He said. "Are you okay with that?" Worry was clearly etched all over his face.

"Yeah Dib, I'm FINE." I snapped. Zim was watching this whole conversation awkwardly.

He looked at me. "You know Dib-sister, if it makes Diblet happy you may come stay at my base too." He said so softly I barely heard him. I knew Zim was terrified of me, but it seemed he didn't want to make Dib unhappy. Dib nodded.

"Yeah Gaz, please come." He begged. Dib obviously didn't want to compromise my happiness, just for his own.

"Okay, I'll come." I said. "On one condition! If you two are going to do anything loud and gay tell me so I can leave, before I am scarred again." I really didn't need to know about my gay brother's love life with his alien.

Dib smiled widely at me. "Sure, Gaz."

"Well I'm going to go pack my bag." And with that I stalked out of the room.

**Heh, Gaz can be such a drama queen. :) Btw, I love that Zim has a fetish, it seems so Zimmy.**


	10. Tallest Suspicious

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. But I have two chapters for you today, and I'll probably post a third later. :) Enjoy.**

Zim's POV

I rubbed my temples slowly, trying to alleviate the pain that had been there for awhile. I was contemplating whether or not it had been a good choice to let the Dib-sister move in as well. Over the past few hours she had remained mostly quiet, playing her GameSlave or watching TV with GIR. I decided to drop the issue, because no matter how much she terrified me, she wasn't leaving.

Dib had so ever kindly reminded me that we had school tomorrow. In all that had happened over the weekend, thinking about going to school felt weird. _Would Dib and I be open about our relationship, or would we pretend to fight so no one got suspicious? _I bit my lip nervously. All of this had been thrust upon me so suddenly. My life had done a complete 180 and I knew that I loved Dib and wanted to get revenge on my Tallest, but those two simple things entailed a lot more than they implied. For one Dib was taking this relationship very far very fast. Zim admitted he had encouraged it, but now, when he was alone in his lab, he began to have second thought. Not about being with Dib, but about rushing into such a steamy relationship. _Perhaps I will tell this to my Dib. He will probably understand. _But worry still gnawed at me. _What if he didn't? _I shoved that thought aside. No, Dib would not be pushy if I wanted to slow down.

Then the matter of the Tallest, my plans were developing very hastily and it gave me a head rush. I was actually going to take the place of my leaders, I was going to try and conquer the very Empire that had sent me to conquer for it. He wondered if he would make a good leader, or if perhaps he should let someone else be Tallest. I shook my head and tried to think of more calming thoughts.

I saw two pale arms wrap around my middle from behind my chair.

"You seem tense Zim." He said softly.

"I have a lot on my mind." I replied.

"Like what?" He pressed.

"Well…" I might as well get it out now. "I think we rushed into this relationship too fast Dib."

"Oh… um… well, I… if, that's um what you think." He said I could hear the hurt. He must have thought I meant…

"No, Diblet. I didn't mean I don't want you. I just meant we got too close too fast. I want to take it slower." I said quickly. I couldn't bear for him to be in pain. Relief washed over his face at my words.

"Sure Zim." He smiled widely. "I actually had an idea…"

"Well?" I asked. I wanted to know this 'idea'.

"I thought maybe I could take you out on a date this Friday. Ya know, I thought it would be fun."

"What do you mean date?" A date was a certain day with something planned. Dib was so confusing at times.

"Like you know, what couples do. I was thinking we could go to the movies and dinner." He said.

"I am still somewhat confused." I said.

"A date is when two people who like each other go do something together, so they can spend quality time with each other." Dib explained.

"Oh, I see. And you want to take me out for one of these 'dates'." He nodded.

"Yes. I think I would enjoy that." I said with a smile.

"Good. So Friday night at eight, I'll bring my car and we can hit the town." He kissed my lips chastely and hugged me.

Dib could be just so weird, but I liked it.

3rd POV, The Massive

"Ya know Red, I'm surprised Zim hasn't called to try and beg for his position as Invader back yet." Purple said while cramming a bunch of donuts in his mouth.

Red sneered. "Good! Maybe the little punk finally took a hint." Purple nodded vigorously and crammed multiple handfuls of donuts into his mouth.

Red was glad Zim hadn't called, but it was quite unlike the small, annoying Irken. It had been 12 days and they had not had a single transmission from Zim. Maybe he had deactivated his PAK or something because he was so depressed. One could only get their hopes up.

"Hey, maybe we should call him! See if he's dead or something." Purple said around his full mouth.

"Yeah. We should. Just to make sure he's not up to any trouble or anything." I reassured myself.

"You there! Get Zim on the line." Purple shouted at one of the tiny Irken slaves bustling about.

"Yes sir!" He said in a squeaky voice. He pressed a few buttons and a dial tone rang.

Zim's POV

"INCOMMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE MASSIVE." A metallic voice sounded through the lab.

I panicked. Did my Tallest know what I was doing? Were they calling to mock me more? Dib was still there hugging me as my jaw dropped. I shoved him away.

"Get down under my desk!" I hissed. "They cannot see you!"

He ducked down and sat against the far wall right under the screen, the Tallest would not be able to see him there, but I would. I took a deep breath and composed my face to look properly abashed, before I pressed the answer button.

I saw the Tallest,_ I refused to think of them as My Tallest anymore, _appear on the screen my Irken heart sped up and my PAK gears whirred faster.

"Greetings." I said in a remorseful whisper. I had to keep up this act so they wouldn't suspect me.

"Yes, yes, blah, blah." Red said offhandedly. "What have you been up to Zim? You haven't tried to nag us since we banished you. It is very un-Zim-like."

I raised my brows and looked at him with innocence. Well as much innocence as an destructive Irken can have. "I don't know what you mean, my Tallest. I have been at my base, leaving you alone as you requested." It sickened me to call them 'my' Tallest. I reached under the desk and waved my hand about. Dib grabbed it and gave it a loving squeeze.

"We know you're up to something Zim. You have to be, you always are." Red said, he was losing his confidence.

"I do not mean to say you are wrong, but I am not up to anything." I said, trying not to smirk that the evidence was right in front of his nose, but yet out of sight.

"Well fine then." This time it was Purple. "Just don't get any ideas in that thick, little green head of yours, Kay?"

"Of course not." I said with a bow. "Inva—I mean Zim signing off." Then I hung up. I let u a huge sigh then smiled at my Dib, who was under the counter grinning like a fool.

"You are quite the actor Zim." He said.

I lifted my chin in arrogance. "Of course I am! I AM ALMIGHTY ZIM! I am good at everything!" Being arrogant was so fun sometimes. It was a perfect excuse to yell and be obnoxious and most people just turned a blind eye.

Dib came from under my desk and stood to full height stretching. He pulled me tight against his chest and kissed the top of my head. "Of course. You are wonderful, perfect, beautiful and talented." I grinned as he praised me.

"And you Diblet are my adorable and excellent paranormal investigator." I complimented him back.

Just then a loud '' rang through the base and something crashed. I heard Dib-sister's scary yell and feared what GIR had done to make her so mad.

"Um maybe we should go check that out." Dib said reluctantly.


	11. Please Don't

**This chapter took a lot of rewriting, so tell me if you think I got it right/wrong. This chapter is kinda important for later in the story.**

Dib's POV

Morning had come at such an ungodly hour today. Zim was practically dragging me down the sidewalk because I was so sleepy. We had had to wait in line at the mall yesterday to get Gaz a new GameSlave because GIR had broken hers. Zim had to also get a new TV because Gaz had thrown GIR at the TV after he had done it, leaving a big crack in it. By the time we got home it was almost midnight. Then we had to figure out the sleeping arrangements because Gaz refused to sleep on the couch. After Zim made the computer set up an extra bed room for her and had made it set up the TV for GIR it was two in the morning. I smiled when I thought of after that.

Flashback kind of thing…

_Zim walked down the hall, his shoulders were hunched because he was so tired._

"_Where am I going to sleep?" I asked, confused._

"_With me of course, unless you would rather sleep alone on the couch." He replied._

_I followed after him into a bedroom at the end of the hallway. _Man, déjà vu _, I thought. Zim sat on the edge of the bed and began unbuckling his knee high boots. I kicked off my sneakers and threw myself on the big round bed. I was so exhausted. After a moment Zim tried the pull down the covers and I moved to get under them too. He snuggled down, facing away from me. I slipped my arm around his waist and pulled him against my chest. He rolled over to look at me with his wide crimson eyes._

"_I love you… Zimmeh." Then I chuckled at the goofy name I had made up._

"_You need sleep Dib-thing. You're going loopy." Then he nudged his head under mine and closed his eyes._

"_I really do love you." I said quietly._

"_I know you do, Dib." He said, his voice getting heavier._

"_Don't you love me?" I asked. _

"_Of course. With all my Irken heart…" He whispered. " 'Dibbeh'." _

_I laughed again and pressed a quick kiss to his head, then let myself drift off as well._

"DIIIIIB!" Zim shouted waving his free hand in front of my face. "PAY ATTENTION TO ZIM!"

"Oops, sorry. Are we at school yet?" I said, coming back from my memory.

"YES Dib. We ARE. And I need you to let go of me so we can go to class." We were outside the door to Ms. Bitters room and my hand was tightly wrapped around Zim's. I let go and blushed. "Sorry." I mumbled and walked through the door to my seat.

"Dib, you're late." Ms Bitters snapped. Zim walked in right behind me and sat down.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Zim you're late too. Another tardy from either of you and you'll be sent to the underground classroom." She said.

The threat of the underground classroom didn't have the effect it used to. Ms. Bitters had threatened me too many times through the years for me to actually believe it. I still didn't understand why she taught at the Hi Skool now though. I had always wondered if she was something paranormal with all her weird slithering and stuff. It was like she was stalking this particular class of students. Maybe we really were doomed with her around.

Ms. Bitters began her rant of doom and a few minutes later I pulled out a fine tip Sharpie. I shoved up the sleeve of my trench coat and I began to doodle Zim's name in fancy letters. It covered almost my entire palm, but it looked cool. I glanced up at Zim who was watching me with mild interest. I smiled and he blushed green and turned away. My smile turned cocky and I kept doodling, looking at Zim every now and then. He looked at me too, but tried to look like he was paying attention to the lesson. Once, when I caught his eye, I winked and his whole face turned the color of pine trees.

God he was so cute… I still didn't understand how I had fallen in love so quickly like this but I liked it much better than yelling all the time. It was almost like flicking a switch, it was that opposite now.

My drawing started going down my arm, and when the bell rang, up to mid forearm was Zim's name and a good likeness of him. I shoved my trench coat sleeve down and shoved my pen in my pocket. Zim was waiting at the door for me. Jeez class had gone by fast.

"Why did you color all over your skin, Diblet?" He asked, voice dripping with curiosity.

"I dunno, I was bored." I replied, hooking my arm around his waist. "And wishing I could talk to my favorite alien."

"Can I color on you as well?" He asked.

"I don't care. It comes off." I wondered what he would draw on me if I did let him. Probably just the Irken logo and his name everywhere.

"Mmmm, Zim will definitely do that then." He said as we got in line to get our lunches, which neither of us was going to eat. The Skool food just wasn't edible. While we stood in line almost everyone stared at us. I suppose it was weird. Zim and Dib flirting across the room all morning, instead of screaming and trying to kill one another, then Dib being all cuddly and stuff. I just looked down at the floor and shuffled along to get my lunch then go sit with Gaz. Zim sat down at my table with me, which surprised most of the Skool, except for me and Gaz.

I grumbled something unintelligible to anyone, including myself.

"Ehh?" Zim asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled louder. "I just wish everyone would find something else to goggle at. I mean, I wasn't embarrassed about being with Zim, but I was embarrassed about having my every move watched.

"Be proud Dib-thing." He said. "Be proud that you are with ZIM!" he shouted the last word.

"I am proud." I explained. "I just don't like having my every move watched."

"Then let's go." He said getting up and tossing his food in a trash bin.

I followed after him as he went out the back door to sit at one of the rarely used picnic tables. I sat next to him and ran my fingers through the plasticy black wig. I was so cheap but he managed to make it look good.

Oh what was I kidding myself, it looked awful, but I didn't care. Zim was Zim, cheap wig and fake eyes or not. He looked at me with a contemplating face.

"Were you serious when you said Zim could color you?"He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Because Zim wants to color you. Duh." He laughed at me.

"Sure, whatever." I said, indulging him. I handed him the Sharpie and he took it. He tugged at my trench coat.

"Remove this." He demanded. I rolled my eyes and took it off setting it on the table. He pulled my undrawn on arm towards him and tapped it against his chin. Then he began to doodle a little square with a checkery pattern on it and a misshapen object on top. His cool, gloved claws were very gentle and he concentrated very hard on his picture.

"What is it?" I asked, I couldn't tell. Trying to turn my arm upside-down so I could see it.

He looked hurt. "It's a waffle." He said.

"Oh! Duh." I said. It was obvious now, that the picture was a waffle.

He started drawing again and I tried to watch. All of a sudden I couldn't see very well. Zim's hand was grabbing my face.

"You're not allowed to look at this one till it's done!" He said.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. No need to let me inspect your gloves." I said, looking away from my arm. I felt his cool claws grasp it once again and felt the Sharpie's thin tip trace along it, slightly tickling me. I tried think of what he was drawing by carefully thinking about the sensation, but I couldn't figure it out. I waited patiently for the tiny Irken to finish his masterpiece and tried to find pictures in the clouds. I had found a turtle and a chair, and a person eating when he tapped my shoulder.

"I am done now Diblet, you make look." He said smiling. I looked at my bicep and saw two figures holding hands. One had big eyes and antenna and the other had glasses and a scythe lock. There was a hear about their heads and they were smiling. I grinned at him.

"That's a very nice picture, Zim. But who are those people?" I said, even though I knew.

"They are Picasso and Da Vinci, Dib." He said in a teasing voice.

"Really? I didn't know they were dating." I said, teasing him right back. He reached for the hem of my shirt to pull it up when I grabbed his wrists. I wasn't sure if I wanted him seeing it.

"Dib-thiiiing!" He whined. " I was going to write something!"

I blushed and looked away, still holding his wrists.

"What is it Diblet?" He asked, curious again.

"Well, um…" I mumbled. My entire chest and back was covered with scars from Zim and I's fights. For one it wasn't pretty, and two I knew he'd feel guilty when he saw it. I let go of his wrists and put my hands in my lap, folded together. I felt ashamed. Why did he have to do this? Now my body was ugly and I was scared to let him see it. My cheeks burned hotter.

He leaned his face close to mine, sorrow in his eyes. "Dib… what is it? You can tell me anything, you know." He whispered.

"My whole stomach, chest and back are covered in scars, Zim." I said even quieter. His eyes opened wider and he took both my hands in his and tried to look into my eyes.

"From me, right?" He said, tone full of sadness and remorse. I nodded, still staring at the ground by my shoe. A little bug crawled across the pavement and I tried to distract myself with it.

He touched his forehead to my temple and closed his eyes. "I am truly sorry Dib, really I am. And you don't have to show me if you're uncomfortable with it." He said. I knew he meant it and I felt a little better. I pulled my hands from his grasp and wrapped them around him pulling him close to me and laying my head on his.

"I know you are Zim, I know."

**Poor Dib, all self conscious and such.**


	12. Too Much EmoAngst Shiz

**This chapter is kinda depressing. I almost cried at the emo-ness of it. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter later today, or tomorrow morning. **

Dib's POV

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I vaguely remember sitting at my desk while Ms. Bitters ranted about doom, but my mind had been otherwise occupied. I stared at my desk hard and tried to separate my emotions. Hardly any of them made any sense. The first emotion, the one that made the most sense, was relief that Zim had not pressed me to see. The second was shame. This one also made sense, yet it did not. I felt this way because of the way I looked, but a nagging voice in my head said I also felt it because I had not shown him, which confused me a lot.

I set my head down on my desk and tried to concentrate on thinking of nothing. I could sense Zim looking over at me, worried. I felt bad for making him think he had done something wrong, when really, with anyone else it would not have been a big deal at all. There would have been no problem, because they wouldn't have all these hideous scars. I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into my arms. The tears had started welling up in my eyes and I would _not _cry like some big baby in the middle of class.

"Ms. Bitters?" I said, while raising my hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Dib, but make it quick." She said.

I rushed out the door and to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall at the back of the room and tried to calm myself. I was being way too overdramatic. I slid down the wall till I was sitting on the floor. I was starting to feel dizzy from all the chaos in my head. Taking deep breaths, I put my head between my knees. I heard the bathroom door open but I ignored it. I didn't particularly care who it was, my head hurt too bad.

"Diblet?" A soft voice asked.

I kept quiet, knowing if I spoke my voice would crack and I'd probably start crying. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and I saw him kneel down and wrap both his lanky arms around me and nuzzle his face into my neck. My shoulders relaxed and I felt the urge to cry slowly fade away. After ten minutes or so, I turned my head to look at him. He looked up.

"Thanks Zim, I don't know how you make me feel better like this, but you do. I love you." I said.

Zim's POV

"How much do you love me?" I whispered. He lightly touched my cheek and drew his fingertips across my skin to let his hand rest at the base of my skull.

"I don't know if I can answer that." He said.

"Please." I begged. "Please try."

"Zim, I love you more than anything. I love you despite the fact that we used to be enemies. I would cross the entire universe for you. I would risk being sent to the underground classroom by Ms. Bitters from you. Heck, I would stop being a paranormal investigator if I had to." He said quietly, pulling me closer so our faces were mere inches away.

"Dib…" I whispered his name by itself for the first time. "I…. That… I don't have the words."

He half smiled, but somehow that smile was more sincere than a full one would have been and had much more meaning.

"Every word was true, no matter how cheesy it was." He said so quietly my antennae barely picked it up.

Then he pressed his lips to mine softly. This kiss was different from the others, it was sweeter. I felt like Dib was trying to convey something to me through it. He crushed me to him and the kiss grew more heartbreaking.

"Zim…" He breathed against my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with the scythe. I could feel him try not to laugh while he kissed me. He smoothed my antennae back lovingly. I started getting dizzy from lack of air and reached for the hem of his shirt. He froze.

"What are you doing?" He said roughly.

"I- I… I wasn't thinking." I said. I really hadn't thought about my actions. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever Zim, I get it. You want to see me, fine!" He shouted, angrily. He pushed me away, stood up and turned his back to me. He walked several steps away. I struggled to stand too. He shrugged off his trench coat, then lifted his shirt and let it drop to the linoleum floor. I felt my stomach churn a little. His entire back had twisted white scars. There were a few patches of unmarked skin, but not many. His back looked like some sick connect-the-dots. I felt ashamed that I had done this to him.

"Dib… I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was this bad." I whispered. Wave over wave of guilt washed over me. I was horrible, how could I have hurt him like this? His shoulders loosed from their tenseness a bit and he looked over his shoulders, no anger left in his eyes.

He turned to face me and I gasped. His front was much worse than his back. Here there was hardly an inch where no scar was present. Some of them even overlapped, there were so many. I could see where my claws had raked his skin; I could see the spot where I had bitten him one time, where I had shot him with countless lasers. Tears welled in my eyes and ran in to streams down my cheeks. I looked away; I couldn't bear to see anymore. I heard him take a few steps across the room and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug against said chest. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers ever so lightly across his skin tracing them. He shivered, but didn't move or say anything. There were so many… some were smooth, some rose from his skin, every now and then one that dipped in slightly. I felt sick at the fact that _I _had done this to my Dib. I didn't need to mark him as mine in anyway, he already had my disgusting signature slashed all over him.

I pushed him away a bit, to his confusion, and got on my knees. I started where the first scar was, ripped across his right hip, and kissed it gently. I moved up and kissed the next too. I pressed my lips to every scar I saw. Kiss, after kiss, I kept going, until I had kissed every scar. I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry Dib. I know I can never make up for this. But I love you now, and I will love you forever, and I will never ever give you another scar again. I promise." I said quietly

"I know Zim. I love you too, despite all this." He said, nuzzling his nose against where I didn't have one.

He crushed me to him once again and sighed. I squeezed my eye_s _shut and gripped him as if the world was ending. _Please forgive me Dib. Please… I love you._

**Oh cut the angst guys. You are so melodramatic. ;) Teehee. **


	13. A Little Girl Time

**This chapter shows a bit of Gaz's nicer side and I like that. :)**

Dib's POV

Ms. Bitters had said that that had been both Zim and I's last bathroom break for the year, which perhaps in hind sight wasn't a big deal since we only had two weeks school left. When the bell finally rang I gathered up my stuff and crammed it in my bag. After what had happened I felt better. The kisses Zim had given me lingered on my skin and gave me a strange high.

He was trying to get his PAK to take his books but it was refusing, making a loud beeping and saying 'CANNOT CARRY ANYMORE'. I snickered and strode across the room to wrap my arms around the little Invader's waist.

"Having trouble?" I asked, with a big smirk.

"You change moods so quickly Diblet, I simply cannot keep up." He said, smiling right back.

"I'm a teenager, Zim. They're called mood swings."

"Irken teens do not have these 'mood swings' and such." He replied.

"Blah, blah, blah." I teased. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like an Irken. I suppose I'll just never be good enough for your awesomeness Zim." I sighed, feigning sadness.

"Diblet, you and I know perfectly well that no one else would make Zim happy like you." He said.

"Good. Now let's go." I said, taking the books his PAK refused and walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things!" He said chasing after me. He tried to grab them but I held them out of reach and laughed at him.

"Zim, I'm trying to be nice." I said.

"So! I still can carry my own stuff." He muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Fine, carry it then." I said. The stack was just manageable for me, so I knew it would feel much heavier to him. He grinned and held out his arms expectantly. I dumped the books in his arms and tried not to laugh at the comically shocked expression on his face. He adjusted them in his arms and started walking.

"I don't quite remember them being this heavy when I had them this morning." He said.

"I can take them back if you want." I offered; knowing perfectly well he would refuse.

"Nonsense, I will carry them myself all the way back to my base DIIIB." He said smugly.

We walked down the steps and met Gaz. She glared at us briefly and then started walking with us, playing her Game Slave. When we got to the corner I knew Zim was starting to get tired. We had about another ten minutes back to the base and I knew he would give in soon. When we got to the next corner I asked him if he wanted me to carry them again.

"I am doing fine!" He snapped and readjusted his hold on the books again.

Zim actually surprised me by carrying the heavy textbooks all the way back to the base. He kicked open the door and dumped them on the ground with a huge sigh.

"SEE DIB? I told you I could do it and I did." He said with the same rather smug tone.

"Yes and you did much better than I thought." I said reaching out to pull him against my chest. I pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and pushed his wig off. He removed his contacts then walked to the elevator. Gaz made a gagging face and walked up the stairs to the bedroom Zim had let her borrow quickly.

"Come Diblet. I would like to review the plan again and add more details. I followed him and he led me back to the big computer where he told me the plan for the third time.

"Will we need disguises?" I asked nonchalantly.

"WHAT? You think I want them thinking that someone else is taking over the Massive? NOOOOOO WAY! I want them to know that it is the MIGHTY INVADER ZIM who has conquered them!" He said finishing up his little rant.

"Well ex-CAAAAH- use me, Mr. Full of Himself." I said with a smirk.

"You dare insult me?" He asked affronted.

"Yeah, and your invading skills are simply terrible." I teased and winked at him.

He frowned. "Well if that's what you think you think you can just leave!" He snapped.

"Aw, come on. You know I didn't mean it." I said, realizing I had actually pissed him off. "Do you know how cute you are when you're mad?" I asked.

"I want an apology." He said with a pout.

"I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart, Zim." I kissed him quickly and said "You are an amazing Invader and I think it's adorable when you compliment yourself."

He gave me a tiny smile now. "Oh, really? I'm adorable?" He was so fishing, but it was cute.

"Yes, you are adorable, cute, and absolutely beautiful." I said with a crooked smile.

"What else?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed. "Well… you're smart. I mean I couldn't have thought up this plan to take over an alien spaceship. You're funny too, your expressions and the things you say. You make me feel better when I don't think anything else can. You're perfect for me." I listed.

He blushed dark green. "Anything else?"

"Oh, Zim. Quit fishing." I said with a grin.

"We need to get back to the plan." He said.

"Don't I get a thank you?" I asked.

"Thank you for the speech on Zim's amazingness." He said looking at me.

"You are very welcome." Then he resumed planning with me.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion. Cuddling all night, going to school, flirting across the classroom, coming back to the base and working on the plan till dinner, then we would watch a movie with Gaz and GIR on the couch.

Soon it was Friday, the day of Zim and I's date. I had butterflies in my stomach and when I walked down stairs I tripped a few times. In the kitchen Zim was making waffles with GIR and Gaz was at the table looking at, for once not her Game Slave, a copy of Goth Glamour. I sat at the table and Zim put a plate of waffles in front of me and Gaz, then sat down with his own plate. GIR had been doing most of the cooking and most of it was surprisingly edible and good.

I shoveled the waffles in, they were delicious at usual. I might actually get chubby from all this good food. Syrup dribbled down my chin and I was about to wipe it on my sleeve when Zim leaned over and licked it off. I blushed and his suddenness.

"You are quite a messy eater Diblet, not that I mind." He said with a sly grin.

"God why do you guys have to be so gay all the time?" Gaz said.

"I THINK IT'S KYOOOOOT!" GIR screamed.

I scooped more waffle in my mouth for a distraction. As we were walking out the door with Gaz I put my arm around his shoulders loosely.

"Remember our date tonight?" I asked.

"Of course I remember Diblet. I am eager to experience this so called 'date'." He said, I could hear the excitement in his voice

"Good." After school I'm going to drop you off at your house and go back to my house to get ready and get my car. You should get ready too. Maybe Gaz can take you shopping…" I said drifting off at the end. Getting Gaz to take Zim shopping would be hard. I would probably have to pay her. A lot.

* * *

Zim's POV

After Dib had left me and Gaz at the base his scary sister had asked me through clenched teeth if I wanted to go shopping. I nodded, scared of what would happen if I said no. She stalked out the door and I followed her.

"So, erm, Dib-sister. What exactly IS this shopping you speak of?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"What a fag." She said. I wondered what a fag was too. "It's where you go to the mall and buy clothes Zim." She said. I supposed it was good that I had brought my earth monies.

We walked down the sidewalk for a very long time until we came to a huge brick building. It was several stories high and had several signs on it. It was about half the size of the Massive which was… well Massive. Gaz walked in one of the many doors and led me through the place. It had a bunch of stores with all kinds of Earth clothes. I didn't know if I wanted to wear something besides my Irken Invader uniform, but I definitely did not want to piss off Dib's sister so I decided to let her put me in whatever she wanted.

"I wonder if Dib expects me to choose guy clothes for you or chick's clothes?" She asked more to herself than me.

"Ummm…" I said.

"I dunno. You're obviously a guy but you always wear that stupid pink dress."

"HEY! This is not a dress! It's a… tunic. Yeah." I said trying to defend myself.

She ignored me. "I think I'll put you in chick's clothes. You seem like the more feminine one."

I crossed my arms and followed her again. I did not like being toted around like a pet and I wasn't too keen on being dressed at a female.

"Hey, do you wanna wear something light and ruffley or like dark like I wear?" She asked.

"Erm… whatever you think will look best on me." I said, I had no clue what Earth fashion was.

She dragged me in a store called "Wet Seal" and started grabbing clothes. A lot of people were looking at us strangely. When her arms were full of clothes we went to the back of the store and she yelled at some poor blonde employee to 'get a dressing room before I make you roast your own heart in hell'.

In the small room with hooks and a mirror she told me to strip and start trying the stuff on. I looked at her like she was insane.

"Well? Try this on." She said like I was mentally incapable.

I pulled off my clothes and tried on the yellow tee shirt and jeans. When I looked in the mirror I looked strange without my uniform.

"Hell no, yellow is definitely not your color." She said without even a harsh tone to it. She seemed a lot less pissed off all of a sudden. "Try this." She said tossing a grey long sleeve with a girl and sequins on the front and a pair of tan cargo pants.

I stripped again and put it on. I actually smiled and did a little spin in this one. I actually liked the way these clothes looked on me.

"That looks okay, but it's not date material." She said.

"I'm going to buy it anyways." I said, tossing the clothes to her as I took them off.

"Do you even have cash?" She asked bewildered. Maybe she had assumed she was getting me clothes.

"Of course I do. I programmed GIR to print monies." I said. "Duh, what person doesn't have a money printer?" I asked.

"Yeahhhh." She said like I was crazy.

I tried on outfit after outfit. I soon had a pile of items I was going to purchase and I had found my date outfit. We went back out into the store and I bought my clothes which they put in bright blue bags and gave to me. I liked this 'shopping' very much and I told Gaz so. She laughed and said of course I did.

Next we went to a shoe store and tried on shoes. It was hard for me because I didn't have toes, but I did find several pair of shoes that worked. After that she said we were going to her store so she could take a break. We walked into a place called 'Hot Topic' and I saw many other people who looked like Gaz with bright hair colors, piercings and black clothes. Gaz bought some black tights, since she said she has ripped hers. Eventually we were done and we left to mall to go back to my base so I could get ready for my 'date'.

"So like where did you get that wig Zim? Cuz like seriously, I don't think you should wear it tonight." She said on the walk home.

"I got it from my disguise machine. I suppose I could make it give me a different one." I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

When we got back to the base she told me to go shower. When I got out she shoved me in the disguise machine, don't ask me how she found it I have no clue, and I came out with a shoulder length wig with bangs that came down to the tops of my eyes. She made me get in my clothes, complete with shoes and jewelry and then she pronounced me ready.

"Well Zim, ya look like a pretty hot chick." She said.

"Do you think Dib will think so too?" I asked.

"How would I know?" She rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa.

I sat down too and waited for Dib.

**^_^ AWW ZIMMEH WENT SHOPPN!**


	14. The Date

**I promise that they will invade the Massive soon, I know I have been very slow about that. I'll probably get around to that in the next few chapters.**

**Btw also a thanks to Invader Ang, Moon Toy, and everyone else for the reviews. :) **

Dib's POV

I pulled up to the curb of Zim's house in my cruddy little black Honda and went to knock on the door. I was dressed in my only slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. I rolled back on my heels and the door opened. When I saw Zim was surprised my jaw didn't hit the sidewalk.

He was wearing a light brown skirt and a white blouse with a half jean jacket over it. He had a long black wig on and brown buckled boots. I have to say it was officially the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Ummm.. Shall we?" I said. I was almost lost for words. He grinned and looked at me from under his bangs.

"Yeah, let's go." He said.

I walked him to the car and opened the passenger door. After he got in I went around to my side of the car and got in. I started it and drove into the street.

"So I was thinking we could go to dinner then maybe catch a movie and go back to my house?" I asked.

"That sounds great, where are we eating?" He was looking out the window.

"I was thinking this cute, little Italian place downtown." I said smiling. He looked so goddamn good in a skirt.

"Yummy." He said dazed.

I turned on the radio to fill the quiet. Zim swayed a little to the music. I smiled again and tried to focus on driving. When we got to the restaurant I walked around the car and closed the door when he was out. We walked in the open door of the tiny place and the hostess greeted us. I asked her for a private table for two and she led us to a secluded area with no other people.

I pulled out his chair for him and he sat down.

"Thanks." He said softly.

I sat down in my own chair. I could tell we were both unsure of what to do. I twiddled my thumbs and tried to think of something to talk about.

"So… What's Irk like?" I tried to ask in a nonchalant voice. He raised a brow.

"Well, for one it is much larger than Earth." He said. "It is almost the size of the planet you call Jupiter. The gravity is much heavier too, which is why most Irkens are so small."

Our waiter came up and asked what we wanted to eat. I ordered the spaghetti.

"I'll have waffles." Zim said.

"Er… Miss? We don't serve waffles here." The confused waiter said. I put my face in my hands.

"What do you mean you don't serve waffles?" Zim demanded.

"We serve Italian food here, like ravioli, lasagna, and spaghetti." He said, like he was trying to explain to a child.

"Well…" Zim said, still somewhat upset. "I suppose I'll get what he's getting then."

The waiter nodded and walked away shaking his head. I laughed a little.

"So tell me more about Irk." I said.

"Well… what do you want to know?" He replied.

"Everything." I said. He told me about the food, the buildings, the customs, what planets they had conquered. Eventually our food came, but I tried to keep him talking. It was fascinating hearing about all this alien stuff. Zim did not seem too impressed with his noodles but he ate them anyways.

"Dib what is a fag?" He asked casually, taking a bite of noodles.

"What? Why do you wanna know that?" I asked.

"Gaz called me one and I didn't know what it meant." He said. He was genuinely curious.

"Well… it's not a nice thing." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head and looking away from him. "It's a derogatory name for gay people."

"Oh…" He said simply. "Are you a fag Dib? Cuz I am, if that's what it means." God why didn't he just get it?

"WHAT? No! Neither of us are fags Zim! Well I mean technically we are, but you shouldn't say that." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's a bad word!" I said, feeling like Zim was a child. "Just drop it, okay?"

"Okay." He said.

We finished the rest of our dinner quietly and I paid for the bill. I grabbed Zim's hand on the way out of the restaurant and gave it a squeeze. I opened the car door for him and he climbed in.

I jammed the keys in the ignition and drove towards to theater.

"Are you mad at me Dib?" He asked softly.

"What? What would give you that idea?" I said.

"You aren't saying anything."

"Well I just don't know what to talk about. Do you?" I said.

"What's an Italian anyways?" He asked.

"Well there's a place called Italy…" I explained to him about how it was a place and that Italian was the kind of food we ate that there were also people from there called Italian. By the time we got to the theater he understood.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head. "You pick, you probably know better than I do."

I picked out a horror flick and paid for our tickets. I assumed he would like this because he seemed the violent type. We sat at the back of the theater and I put my arm around his shoulders. The opening credits began and within ten minutes a girl was being hacked apart by a crude machine. Zim was cheering this on and smiling widely. Obviously I had made a good choice. The few other people that had been watching too, left in annoyance at Zim.

Throughout the movie I laughed at Zim's antics. Whenever someone got blown up or ripped apart or otherwise gruesomely murdered he smiled and laughed and egged the killer on. He was so funny sometimes. When the movie was over he bounced out of the theater smiling.

"That was hilarious!" He said.

"Ya know Zim; most people get scared when they watch those movies." I said with amusement.

"Really? That is pathetic." He said.

"Yup. Come on, let's get back to my place." I had good plans for a romantic evening of lots of affection.

"Okay." We got in the car and I drove us to my house.


	15. You So Weren't Expecting That

**This chapter has a little... Twist. };)**

Dib's POV

I pulled up to my house with my arm around Zim's shoulders. I glanced at him and he smiled at me in a seductive way.

"Why don't we go inside Dib?" He asked. I knew he was plotting something when he said my name by itself.

"Yes, why don't we?" I said with a sneaky smile back. When I stepped out of the car and looked at my house my jaw dropped. There were several people on my porch dancing and making out. Music was blaring out the open windows. There were several empty beer bottles on the lawn and some guy who was passed out. I grabbed Zim's hand and I dragged him into the house, shocked.

There were teenagers everywhere. They were dancing and making out, drinking beer and partying in general. There was a DJ in the corner playing some loud party song. I could barely move through the crowd trying to make my way to the kitchen, towing Zim behind me. He had an amazed smile on his face. He shouted something at me and tried to tug on my arm, but my grip was relentless. When we got to the kitchen there was a bunch of drunken people laughing. I could have sworn some of them were older than high school kids, maybe college. That probably explained the beer.

"Come on Dib! I wanna go dance!" Zim yelled, the wild smile still on his face.

My shoulders lowered. _My house is already trashed… _I thought. Screw it, I might as well have some fun. I let Zim pull me back to the living room and he started bouncing to the music like everyone else. I felt someone shove some beers in my hands and I took them, giving one to Zim. He took it and chugged with a stupid grin on his face.

"WOOO!" He yelled and started dancing more wildly.

'…_There's a place down town, where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all._

_And they turn me on, when they take it off,_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off…'_

The little Invader got more and more wild as he drank the booze, falling all over me and pulling on my hair. I found myself drinking more too, more than I would have if I had known what I was doing. Zim laughed and kissed me sloppily, but I was probably sloppy back. I started getting dizzy and when he bounced up and down and almost fell into me we both laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

'…_There's a place I know, if you_'_re lookin' for a show. _

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor…'_

Zim chugged his fifth beer and I took the last bit of my eighth down. He looped his legs around my waist and sung drunkly.

'…_Lose your mind, lose it now._

_Lose your clothes in the crowd._

_We're delirious, tear it down,_

'_Till the sun comes back around…"_

I stumbled towards the stairs Zim still on my hips. I staggered up them, trying not to trip over the people who were passed out there. I looked in several of the bedrooms till I found one that was empty and I closed the door and locked it.

'…_Now we're so smashed, knocking over trash cans._

_Everybody breaking bottles,It's a filthy, hot mess…'_

I pushed him on the bed and started pulling off his clothes while he simply shredded mine with his sharp claws. I was half crazed with the heat and beer. And the only thing I remember after that was extreme ecstasy and Zim sighing my name.

'…_There's a place down town, where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all._

_And they turn me on, when they take it off,_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off._

_There's a place I know, if you_'_re lookin' for a show. _

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor…'_

**To put it blandly, yeah they did it. And if you're wondering how a party happened at Dib's house, some of the kids at school decided it would be a fun end of year prank to pull on him. Also, no they did not do all that in the span of a two minute song, I just spread the lyrics out cuz I liked them. The song is "Take it off" by Ke$ha. **

**:) I hope you enjoy my pretties, because I might not be writing any new chapters this week because I have friends in town till Friday. Expect something Saturday. Bye!**


	16. The Morning After

**Heh, I lied. Apparently my friends are not in town till tomorrow afternoon, so I may have another chapter for you. They will invade the massive in chapter 18. **

Zim's POV

When I woke up I was instantly aware of two things. I was naked and I had the worst headache I've ever had in my life. I also didn't know where I was. My eyes opened slowly and I saw that I was in a bed and Dib was sprawled across the bed too. He was still asleep and he was snoring a little.

I tried to remember what happened last night but it was hard and concentrating made my head pound. I poked Dib's head to try and wake him up. It took several hard pokes, but finally he started waking up.

"Huuh? Where are we Zim?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"I don't know, but I think we might still be at your house." I replied, glad that I wasn't the only one confused.

"What happe—Oh yeah. There was that party. That was fun, huh?" He said with a silly grin.

"Do you remember what happened?" I questioned. Maybe he remembered more than me. His face screwed up and he closed his eyes, I think he was thinking very hard.

"Ummm, I think that we drank a lot of beer… and that um we danced… and…" Then Dib's faced changed from concentrating to shock. "No… We didn't… we couldn't of…" He said shaking his head.

"Couldn't have what?" I was even more confused and my headache wouldn't go away.

"What do you remember?" He asked urgently.

"I remember drinking and dancing and you dragging me upstairs and…" I blushed. I remembered Dib trying to pull my clothes off.

"What?" he said.

"Well… um…" I mumbled. "I remember you taking my clothes off and kissing me…" I said so quietly I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

"Shit." He said.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"Zim…" He whined. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" I was utterly bamboozled by this. **(A/N: I love the word bamboozled ;) )**

"Oh god…" He said and covered his face with his hands.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"Get up and walk around." He said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it and tell me if it hurts." He said. _Why would it hurt to walk? _I thought. Dib must be crazy, but I will humor him.

I got up and walked around to his side of the bed. _Ow…_ I thought. My bottom hurt a lot and I was even more curious. Maybe I had fallen on my butt at the party.

"Yeah it hurt a little. Did I fall?" I asked.

"You really don't understand, do you?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, Dib. I don't. You're confusing me so much." I said.

"Zim… um… how do I explain this?" He said rubbing his temples.

"Just say it." I said, I didn't have time for him to find a way to put it nicely, I wanted to know NOW.

"We had sex, DUH!" He yelled blushing deep red.

I raised my brows and my jaw dropped. _No… no way, that's not even… oh my god what if I get sick? Why does it hurt though? Did he break me? What if I die? _All those thought ran through my head as I barely knew what this entitled from health class. After that last thought I promptly burst into tears. There was something wrong with me now and it was Dib's fault.

"Zim, Zim? I'm sorry! I wouldn't have done it if I'd known, I was just drunk!" He said pulling me into a hug and crushing me close. He stroked my antennae back and whispered apologies over and over. I continued to sob. _I'm probably going to contract some horrible illness now, I'll probably die. I won't get to be with Dib, I won't get to take down my empire, who will feed GIR? _More sobs racked my body and I felt the worst was going to come.

"Zim, why are you crying so much?" Dib asked.

"Because I'm going to die!" I wailed.

"What? No Zim, you're not going to die!" He said confused by this statement.

"But it hurts! What if you brokeded me!" I cried.

"No, no Zim. You're just sore, everyone is after the first time." He said while laughing.

I sniffed. "So I'm not going to die?" I whispered.

He laughed again. "No, of course not! It's just gonna hurt a little to walk for a day or so." He said.

"Oh. Well that's good to know. I didn't want to die." I said quietly.

"I don't want you to die either Zimmy." He said, laughing.

Dib's POV

I shook my head at Zim's antics as we both got dressed in yesterday's clothes. I was expecting him to be upset by the news, but I wasn't expecting the complete meltdown, and when he told me he thought he was going to die… I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you still laughing at me Diblet?" He asked indignantly with his wig on crooked. I straightened it for him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes, but only because you are so very funny, love." After I knew what happened last night I felt strangely excited, like I had made Zim mine, even though neither of us fully remembered it. I looped my arm around his waist and smiled at him.

"So you aren't mad about last night?" I asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to be mad about something you don't remember." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. "But no I am not mad Dib."

"Good." Then I kissed him deeply. I felt his lips part and he poked his long, snake-like tongue into my mouth. I nibbled on it and he giggled, then pulled away.

"Come Diblet. We must go work on our plans to infiltrate the Massive. We have exactly one week left and I want to be fully prepared when the time comes." He said.

I sighed. "As you wish." Then I kissed his hand and we went down stairs.

I was more prepared to invade an alien mother ship than see the mass destruction left in my living room. There were people on the floor and furniture passed out, there was beer bottles all of the floor and there was several pieces of clothing strewn about the room.

"Holy bejeezuz." I said. Thank god my Dad was some rich scientist and I could just call a maid. Which I did. I pulled out my cell and dialed the number and explained the mess and where the house was. After that I took Zim by the hand and walked him outside.

"Come on, let's go. This place is a wreck." I said.

"What is that Diblet?" He asked pointing at my cellphone.

"You don't know what a cell phone is and you call yourself an advanced alien race?" I said raising an eye brow.

"Well our 'phones' look much different Dib." He said.

"What do they look like if they're soooo different?" I asked, teasing him again. It was so fun.

"We have phones built into our PAKs that display a holograph of the other person in front of us, so we appear to be speaking face to face." He said smugly. "Much more advanced than a little flippy device with buttons." He added.

"Cool!" I shouted, ignoring his smugness. "Can you show me?" I asked. I mean seriously a holograph of who you're talking to? Awesome!

"Well the only person I could really just call for you is GIR, but I suppose I will." He closed his eyes and I heard a few whirs and clicks and then it looked like GIR was standing in front of us.

"HI MASTER! HI MARY!" He screamed attempting to hug Zim, but could not.

"Hello GIR. We will be home soon. Have edible food ready." He said simply.

"Yes Master I obey." He said eyes, turning red.

"Okay, bye GIR." Then the holograph disappeared.

My jaw dropped. "Dude that was freaking amazing!" I said.

"Yes, yes it was wonderful. Now let's go to the base I am in need of food." He said and then proceeded to drag me down the street.


	17. A Small Interrogation

**:) heh, this chapter is very funny. Gotta love Gaz, huh?**

Gaz's POV

When Zim and Dib stumbled in the door in yesterday's clothes I immediately paused my game. They both had ruffled hair and smelled like booze. They looked like they just had a wild romp.

"Where the hell were you guys last night?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Erm… Someone threw a party at our house last night and we both kinda passed out there." Dib explained. "I already called the maid."

"So is that why you look like shit? Or is there something else I should know?" I asked, he was keeping something from me.

"Erm… Well…" He mumbled. I knew it, those fags got laid.

"You did it, huh?" I said with a dirty grin. I might act like I thought it was disgusting, but actually it kinda turned me on. I bet Zim squealed.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head and looking away from me.

I laughed. "So who was top?"

"GAZ!" he shouted. "What the hell do you need to know that for?"

"My own personal reasons, unless you're embarrassed cuz it wasn't you." If Zim topped him I would never let him live it down.

"For your information, I'm damn sure it was me." He said, hands on his hips looking very feminine.

"But you don't know for sure?" Now I was a little confused.

"Well… We were really drunk…" He said, not looking me in the eye.

"So how do you know?" I was actually curious now. "Is like Zim's ass sore or something?"

Zim blushed dark green and I knew that was all I would get out of them. I smirked and went back to playing my game. Maybe next time they'll let me watch.

* * *

Zim's POV

I dragged Dib away from his sister and up the stairs. She could be so uncalled for sometimes! When I got in my room I was confused. I didn't know if I should wear the clothes I had bought or if I should wear my typical uniform. After what happened with these clothes I was tempted to wear the old familiarity of my uniform. I grabbed it and changed into it while Dib watched.

I turned my back to him and pulled up my tight, black pants with a snap. Then tugged my shirt over my head. I felt someone run a finger down my spine.

"You know, I liked that outfit you wore yesterday, but nothing quite compares to a man in uniform." Dib whispered against my antennae.

I shivered and swallowed. "Is that so?"

"Yessss." Then he licked from the base of my antennae to the tip and nibbled it.

"Ohhhhh." I moaned. He was so unfair.

"But like you said earlier, we should get to working on the plan." Then he pulled away and changed into his black jeans, neutral smiley shirt and trench coat. I stalked out of the room my hands balled in fists at my sides. I had wanted to have a nice long kiss before we began a day of hard, boring work but noooooo. He just had to tease me.

I pulled my antennae flat against my head when I saw the Dib-sister still on my couch with a dirty smirk on her face. I strode over to the elevator and was going to get inside when Gaz said something to Dib, who was tagging after me.

"Why do you guys spend so much time down there? I mean you can't possibly just be making out down there for hours." She said.

"Erm…" said Dib. "Why don't you tell her Zim?"

"We are planning to take over the Irken Armada as my revenge." I said simply. Why not tell her the truth, it's not like she cared.

Gaz laughed. "You honestly think that you two can bring down an entire armada of alien ships by yourselves? Hahahahahaha. Wow, you guys are dumber than I thought." She said.

"With my amazing invading skills and intense knowledge of the Massive, I actually can Dib-sister." She could be so rude sometimes, underestimating everyone.

"You guys know what? I think that sounds kinda fun. Can I help?" She asked to my great surprise.

"What?" I was utterly confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to kick some alien ass and because you dweebs need all the help you can get." She opened her eyes as if daring me to tell her no.

"Fine, fine. You may accompany us on our mission." I said. "Now come down to the lab so I can review the plan to you and we can make proper adjustments." We went down the elevator and to my huge computer.

"Now, we are going to take the Voot…" I told her the plan in great detail and she and Dib helped me figure out some more details now that she was to be coming. In truth it made the plan much simpler to have another coming along to help. _There is no way they will be able to stop me now._

**Yes it was very short, sorry!**


	18. Invading The Massive

**This chapter was horrible for me to write. If I got it terribly wrong please tell me and maybe give me a suggestion as how to fix it. **

Dib's POV

Again I felt like my life was passing me by. The weekend had been consumed with completing the plan and the school week with final exams at school and finding the equipment needed to invade. Soon it was Friday night and tomorrow we were leaving to take over.

I fidgeted nervously on the bed. Zim was curled into my side, fast asleep. He seemed utterly confident that the plan would work perfectly and go without a hitch but I had a feeling that taking down the whole of the Irken Armada was a lot harder than he made it sound. Zim had made it sound like we would be having tea party but he was just trying to soothe me. Gaz knew he was being cocky too, but she had enough common sense that if the shit hit the fan she would grab me and Zim and high tail it out of there. Although she was younger than me, I felt safer knowing that she would be there with me.

I nuzzled Zim and held him tighter, trying not to think about what I was going to do tomorrow.

Zim's POV

I woke and looked at the ceiling. Today was the day the day I got my revenge. I sat up and shook Dib.

"Dib, wake up. We must get ready and go!" I shouted.

"Ungggg. Ten more minutes." He groaned.

"No Dib. Get up now and meet me downstairs with your sibling-unit." I changed quickly into a fresh uniform and walked briskly down the hall to the Gaz's room. I knocked and heard her get up. She slammed the door open and glared at me. I quivered under her angry stare.

"We will, Erm, be leaving soon and I think you should get ready." I said quietly.

"Fine. I'll be down in ten minutes." She said shutting the door in my face.

I walked down stairs and sat at the kitchen table alone. I checked the time from my PAK, it was close to eight a.m. earth time. The elevator whirred and GIR stepped out.

"HI MASTER! HOWZ YOOH!" He screamed giving me a hug. He could be so annoying, but I had a soft spot for him considering that he was completely loyal to me. I patted his head and he let go.

"IMMA MAKE WAFFLES!" And he got out the ingredients to do so.

Gaz came down the stairs, ready and sat across the table from me playing her Game Slave.

"Good morning Dib-sister. Are you prepared for the coming invasion?" I asked casually.

"Shut it Zim." She snapped. I took that for a yes.

Soon after Dib came down stairs too and sat next to me. He did not seem as fully awake as Gaz or I and in fact seemed rather tired.

"You look like you did not get the required amount of sleep, Diblet." I said.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night." Dib rested his head on his arms.

It felt odd to sit here at a kitchen table while breakfast was being made considering that later today we would all be suited up with weapons and taking over an empire. I entertained ideas of how I would kill the Tallest while GIR put a plate of waffles in front of me and everyone else. We ate in silence. When I was done, I looked at my accomplices.

"Well, no time to dawdle. Let's go suit up and go." I said cheerily. We took the elevator to the launch room with the Voot. I pulled out the stretchy black armor and we all changed into them. They were shiny and snapped when you pulled at the openings, but they were comfortable and blocked most anything. We pulled on the matching gloves and boots then strapped on our weapons. We each had a belt with a laser, a pistol, and a knife as well as knives hidden in our boots and a needle than could give instant death. Dib and I had what he called 'ninja swords' across our backs and Gaz had another gun. I snapped my glove and grinned. I felt dangerous and damn it was a good feeling.

"Now for the easy part." I said climbing into the Voot. It would take us several hours to reach the Massive and it was going to be a dull trip. They climbed in silently after me and we all sat crunched in the small vehicle.

"Why is this ship so f-ing small Zim?" Gaz said.

"It is meant for one passenger, but when the Massive detects it they will not be assuming I have accomplices." I said.

"And you think that that will make them send less people to check out why you're there?  
Dib asked.

"Well… no. If anything they will assume… well I have no idea what they will assume. But with the stealth of two extra people this will work. Like I said Dib, you will win the allegiance of the slaves by telling them that there is an unbeatable uprising and Gaz will go to the main power core and threaten to pull it if they don't meet our demands. I will fight my way to the main controls, where the Tallest will be. The plan will work. I know it." I explained, putting in the coordinates.

"Don't be overconfident Zim." Gaz said.

"Sure." I said.

The roof opened and the Voot shot out. After a few moments we were in space. Dib looked out in awe, it seemed no matter how many times he came out into space he was still amazed. For me the wonder had worn off, but it was still beautiful none the less. Gaz paid no attention to it, just playing that stupid videogame as always.

"How long till we get there?" Dib asked.

I checked the screen. "Three hours, twelve minutes, and fifty-eight seconds." I said.

"That's a really fricking long time!" Dib said.

"Then I suggest you find something to occupy yourself."

* * *

"We will arrive in five minutes. Is everyone prepared?" I asked solemnly. Since the ship had come into view I had realized just how insane and daunting a task this was.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Dib.

A completely reassuring "Whatever." From Gaz.

"Okay, So I'm going to use the lasers on the Voot to make a hole in that part of the ship." I said pointing. "When I'm done, press this button here, on your collar to activate the space helmet, then I'll open the hatch and well jump. We will land in a three way corridor. Gaz and Dib you will take the left and I will take the middle. You know what to do from there."

"And what if this doesn't go according to plan?" Asked Gaz.

"Adlib if it is not a major problem or if it is try and get the hell out of there and back to the Voot."

"Ummmm. And if we get caught?" Dib said with apprehension.

"Um… Try not to do that." I said. "Okay I am going to start firing."

I aimed the lasers and pressed the trigger. I had only used them once before in my battle with Tak. I shot a circular hole big enough for us to jump through. The metal disk left over floated out into open space.

"Get ready!" I shouted. I touched the button and the clear helmet flashed over my head, then became invisible. I checked the other two, then popped the hatch of the Voot.

"JUMP!" I yelled.

We all grabbed hands and leapt for the hole. As soon as my feet touched the floor I felt two rough hands grab me on each side. They lifted me slightly into the air. I kicked and shook my head and tried to rid myself of them. I looked up to see my friends caught too.

"ARG! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I yelled, enraged.

A high pitch shrieking laugh filled the corridor.

"Tak!" I spat.

They had known we were coming.

**Heh, I may hate the chapter but the ending of it is pretty awesome. You sooooooo were not expecting her! heh, please don't hate me for the cliff hanger.**


	19. Prisoners Unite

**Heh, Syrena there's a little surprise for you in this chapter.**

**Love you Sissah.**

_Zim's POV_

"Let us go Tak!" I shouted, writhing to try and get free.

"And why would I do something like that Zim?" She sneered in her slightly British accent.

"ARGHAGH!" I was so pissed. "How are you even here? I knocked your ship into pieces and left you floating in space! You should be dead!"

"Yes Zim, maybe if I had been an incompetent Invader like yourself that would have been the case, but it is not so." She said walking towards me. "I floated in the vastness of space with nothing my destroyed SIR unit Mimi for weeks on end. Then one day when I felt it was truly the end, my hunk of ship landed on a planet. Lucky for me, it was a planet conquered by Irkens, planet Vort. I called my Tallest with my PAK and they summoned me to help take you down." She took a breath and leaned in towards my face. I hated her, but even I had to admit, for an Irken she was attractive. "I waited here for years, serving them. Then one day they decided to throw you a curveball. They had had enough of your silly plans and watching you fail. They wanted to crush you. They told you your mission was fake in hopes of inciting anger in you. They hoped you would come to the Massive and try and take them down, because they know you Zim. The know _exactly _how you work. When they called you to check up on you they were surprised that you acted depressed still, yet after watching the call several times more they realized it was just that. An act. They hacked into your computer and found your plans. We knew you were coming Zim and we knew exactly what your plan was." She smirked and turned her back to me.

"LIES!" I screamed. I looked at Dib, he hung his head forward resting it on his chest. He looked defeated.

"If it were lies Zim, how did I know you'd come to this exact spot?" She asked silkily.

"AGGGHH!" I yelled.

"Take them to the prison cells and throw them in the deepest, darkest cell we have." She sneered.

At that moment Gaz grinned and flicked her wrist to show the needle she had been holding. She stabbed it into the fore arm of the Irken holding her so fast and he crumpled instantly. With her free arm she snagged the knife from her boot and slashed at the arm of the other. She pulled a gun from her waist and darted down the hall.

"AFTER HER!" Tak screeched. Four other guards followed after Gaz and we heard shots and Gaz's maniacal laughter.

"Take these two to the prison block!" She spat at the Irkens holding us, then she left with the rest of them to chase down Gaz.

"Don't try anything funny, you little freaks, like your friend." One of the bulkier guards said.

"Fine." I said. They dragged us down the opposite hall and after a few minutes were at the cell block. They stripped us of most of our weapons. They didn't check our boots though. So I still had a gun and a knife and Dib still had his needle.

"In you go!" They other said, tossing us into a filthy dark cell. They slammed the metal bars and I felt like I had when I had been told my mission was fake. That was just part of their little game too.

Dib huddled closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Zim. You didn't know that this was going to happen." He whispered petting my antennae back.

"At least Gaz got away." I said.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe she'll bust us out of here. She's pretty badass, you know." He said with a smile.

I looked around the dark cell and I noticed a pair of bright blue orbs watching me. A green face leaned out of the dark and grinned.

"Who are you and what did you do to get in here?"

"I am Invader Zim and this is my human Dib. We attempted to take over the Massive and assassinate the Tallest, but as you see that didn't work. Who are you and why are you in here?" I said quite rudely.

She stepped completely out of the shadows. She was medium height and build for an Irken with luminous blue eyes and curled antennae. She had on a silvery grey Invader's uniform and there was something about her that screamed 'flirt'.

"I am Invader Rinna and I'm in here for having an affair with Tallest Purple." She said proudly with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I said in shock.

"Let me explain the whole story, it's very complicated.

* * *

Rinna's POV

Flashback

_I stood on the platform awaiting my assignment. I already knew I was going to be sent somewhere special, somewhere difficult. I had been given the special silvery grey Invader's uniform which meant my assignment would be very difficult. I grinned at the fact that my mission would be extra dangerous._

_I glanced up towards my Tallests. Purple was talking and god he was so cute. His stupidity was endearing and the way he kept tripping with excitement was adorable. I was so caught up in admiring the violet leader I almost missed my name being called._

"_Invader Rinna! I will not call you again!" Red said rudely. _

_I rushed up on to the assigning platform and looked Purple up and down. He looked at me with interest and began to speak._

"_Invader Rinna, you have been assigned plant Meekrob." I was reveling in the fact that I had been given the most difficult mission in Irken history. The Meekrob were our most powerful enemies and taking them down would be a huge task. _

"_Thank you my Tallest." I said. I don't think Red missed that I was only talking to Purple. He grinned at me smarmily and I blushed and rushed back to my place amongst the other Invaders waiting for their assignment. _

_It was after the assigning, during the short break before we got our equipment. I was sipping an Irken cola in a deserted hallway when I felt a breath against my antennae._

"_You look lovely in that color, Invader Rinna, I must say." _

_I twisted around and saw Tallest Purple looming above me. He must have been at least five and a half feet tall which was huge considering my barely clearing four feet._

"_Hello my Tallest," I said with a bow. "Thank you for the compliment."_

"_Oh no need to be so formal." He said walking forward backing me into the wall. "I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little more personally." He purred. _

"_Oh dear." I said as I felt my back hit the wall. He put his hands on the wall on either side of me blocking any escape I may have had. He leaned closer to me and I felt my breathing hitch. _

"_You aren't uncomfortable are you?" He asked tracing my cheek bone lightly._

"_No." I breathed. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, pull him to me, but I was afraid. I mean this WAS my Tallest. Was I even allowed to be doing this?_

"_Good." He whispered and then pressed his lips to mine. I grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him against me. I parted my lips to deepen the kiss and I felt his shock radiating at my daringness. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt that my figure was welded to his. I pushed against him and twirled us so that he was against the wall. I pulled back a little._

"_Not too uncomfortable are we?" I asked a bit smugly. Just because I was tiny didn't mean I wasn't strong. All my Invader's training had made me capable on taking down a three ton Glooplsiic. _

"_Ya know I like an assertive woman." He whispered, tracing his hands across my ribs and rubbing soothing circles on my back. "No one except Red ever tries to tell me what to do." _

"_Besides me now." I said."You will meet me here again after the equipment is given out." I said._

"_Yes mam." He said and I released him. He winked a purple eye at me then strode down the hall. _

_And so our affair began. Purple used excuse after excuse to keep me on the Massive. He didn't want me to leave him for my mission on Meekrob. I let his excuses keep me tied to him and we met in secret every day._

_A day several months later we were going to meet in his chambers for a nice dinner. He told me Red would be out taking care of business and we would be alone for the entire night._

_I knocked on the door three times and waited. I heard shuffling then Purple opened the door and grinned at me. _

"_Why hello my Princess." I loved it when he called me that. _

"_Hello Pur." I said casually. "So what's on the menu tonight?" I asked implying so much in those simple words. _

"_A hot, steamy helping of me." He said._

"_You're so cheesy." I said, walking in the door. He shut it behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Maybe we can just skip straight to dessert…" He whispered. He nibbled my neck and I twisted. He always knew exactly how to make me squirm. I turned around and kissed him passionately. He pushed me towards the bed and I backed up and fell onto it willingly. He crouched above me and played with on my antennae. I traced my fingers over his PAK and down across him back. He pulled my antenna into his mouth and I moaned and fisted my claws into his robes. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close to me._

"_Purrrr." I moaned._

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A voice roared. Purple let go of me and looked up. Red had strode into the room and had seen our little display. _

"_Red, calm down." Purple said._

"_How dare you! You traitor! You know it's illegal for the Tallest to have affairs like this!" Red shouted angrily. "And you! You little slut, coming on to one of you LEADERS. Moaning their name in bed, you disgust me!"_

_I glared and him and twined myself around Pur. _

"_Ya know, he's Tallest too. He can do whatever he wants." I sneered. I felt a rush of adrenaline defying one of my leaders._

"_Just because we are rulers does not mean we have free reign to do as we please." He hissed. _

"_I… I…" Purple stuttered._

"_You could be impeached for such treason, Purple! You know that!" Red shouted._

"_It's not my fault!" Purple shouted. "She came on to me! She seduced me; I didn't know what I was doing!" _

"_So, you are just a little tramp, huh?" Red said with a evil smirk. _

"_What? LIES!" I yelled. "You wanted me just as much Purple! You started this whole thing months ago! What about when you said you loved me?" I felt broken, used. So he was going to blame it all on me. Furious tears leaked from my eyes. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "Mark my words my Tallest, you will regret the day you broke my heart!" _

"_Guards!" Red called. "Take this piece of glorified scum to the dungeons." _

"_We have a dungeon?" Purple said. _

End Flash back.

"And so our relationship was effectively over." I said simply, finishing my story.

"He really betrayed you like that?" The raven haired human asked.

"Yes and ever since I have been locked down here. I swore I would get my revenge and I will." I said with venom.

"Well perhaps today will be the day you get your revenge Rinna." Zim said.

"What?" I asked confused.

There was a huge bang and the bars of our cell were thrown aside. When the dust cleared I looked up from my seat on the floor and saw a purple haired human female with an army of aliens behind her.

"Hey fags, I came to spring you." She said with evil glee.

"GAZ!" Zim and Dib shouted getting up and hugging her.

"Ugh get off me you freaks. Who's this?" She asked pointing at me.

"I am Invader Rinna." I said indignantly.

"Good, you can help us. Dib, Zim" She said tossing us each a gun. "Let's go bust out the rest of these prisoners. We've got an alien race to conquer."

**:) Heh, I like my new character very much.**


	20. Invading the Massive  Take Two

**Oooo! It's gonna get GOOD.**

Zim's POV

We ran up the main corridor. The Tallest were in the grand hall announcing my capture. Gaz had explained that she had killed most of Tak's guards, but not Tak herself. She had shaken her off and found the slaves. She had managed to convince them to join her. Then she went and found us in the cell block and busted us out.

Now we were running like frantic through the halls. Finally I skidded to a stop outside the large doors. I kicked them in and grinned. There was a large crowd of Irkens, but none of them appeared to be armed. Our army rushed into the room and overtook the crowd I darted up on to the stage with Rinna, Dib and Gaz. I grabbed Red around the middle and yanked him down and put a knife at his throat. Dib and Gaz had shot down the guards on the stage and Rinna of course held Purple around the neck and teased him by running the knife up and down his skin.

Within an hour my life had gone from success to painful defeat to epic glory. Both Tallests were captive at the point of a weapon and there was no one in the crowd that would be able to stop us.

"How does it feel to be under my control?" I said to the leader trembling in my arms. "To know that with a single whim I could slice your throat and his and become the new Tallest?"

"The control brains would never allow you to be Tallest Zim!" He spat.

"Oh really? Because I am the next tallest Irken in line if you die. That's the nice thing about Earth, I grew a lot while I was there."

Purple whimpered as Rinna poked his arm with the knife and a couple drops of blood oozed out.

"Irken Zim, drop your weapons now." A metallic voice rang through the hall. The voice of the control brains.

"No!" I yelled. "They tricked me, played with me like I was a toy! I WANT MY REVENGE!" I screamed.

"Surrender now and you will be released with no charges." The voice rang again. _Surrender… surrender…_

Flashback

_Dib pushed me back onto the bed and I wriggled. My mind was foggy and I didn't understand what was happening. _

"_What are you doing Dib?" I asked, my voice slurred._

_He pressed his lips to mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like the 'beer' we had been drinking all night. I could still hear the music reverberating through the house. He kissed down my neck and across my bare chest. I squirmed._

"_Dib what's going on?" I asked again. _

_He licked my antennae, then whispered. "Surrender to me Zim…" _

"_Okay…" I whispered back. Then I felt pain and pleasure at the same time. _

"_I surrender…" I whispered._

"I surrender." I said. I dropped the knife to the floor and pushed Red away from me in disgust. "Murdering them will just put me at their level; it will just make me the same scum that they are. Toying with their subjects, lying, betraying people that love them, trust them. They're just worthless pieces of shit and if I kill them, that's all I'll be too."

Rinna dropped her knife too.

"He's right. These worthless Irkens don't deserve to have their blood spilled by us." She shoved Purple to the ground. Gaz and Dib dropped their weapons too.

"This is all so stupid." Dib said. "They don't even deserve to be the leaders if they treat people so horribly."

"Whatever." Gaz said.

A wave of clattering filled the hall. The army had dropped their knives and guns too.

"We will uprise the proper way." I shouted to the hall. "We will not listen to leaders who demean us and use us. We will not listen to them just simply because they are taller than us! We will take down the Irken government and right it. We will choose leaders based on their morals and sense of justice!" I raised my fist in the air. "We will not follow blindly, we will not enslave other races for our own means. We, the Irken race, will not be the most hated race in the universe anymore!"

A roar of cheers ripped through the room. Every Irken clapped and screamed.

"No more will we be heartless and cruel!" Rinna shouted next to me.

More cheers erupted. Purple and Red looked at each other in shock.

"Well done Irken Zim." The control brains said. "You have proven yourself worthy."

"NOOOO!" A voice screeched.

Tak pulled herself onto the stage. She had a cut above her eye and slashes in her uniform.

"No, no, NO! This isn't happening!" She yelled to the crowd. "You can't be falling for his stupid speech of glory and love! This is BULL SHIT!"

"Back down Tak." Dib said walking forward.

"Never!" She hissed. "Don't you see, you fools! Without the Tallest this system would come crashing down our world would fall apart! Don't listen to these idiots tell you that your Tallest are scum, THEY ARE THE SCUM!" She shouted to the crowd. There were murmurs in the crowd.

"Yes! Kill these traitors and remain loyal to your Tallest!"

Gaz strode up and grabbed Tak by the back of her shirt

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?" Gaz yelled. "Were trying to make this so you don't have to obey every order from these bastards anymore! So that you can make your own choices!"

"It will never work! There have been Tallest for millennia upon millennia; it is too late for the Irken way of life to change!" Tak hissed.

"It's never too late to change." I said. Everyone in the hall looked at me. "I went from hating Dib to loving him, from about to murder my Tallest to throwing my weapons aside. It is never too late to change." I said to Tak.

"Maybe that is the case for a defective like you Zim. Irkens aren't supposed to feel love or regret or any of those pitiful emotions." She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe it is you who is defective Tak, because surely no being can call themselves superior if they d not have emotions." I said softly.

"Why don't we have the control brains evaluate us to tell us who is defective and who isn't Zim?" She said in a deathly purr.

"Why not?" I hissed back.

"You!" Rinna said, pointing at Red. "Make the control brains evaluate Zim and Tak."

Red scrambled up and ordered the control brains to bring up the evaluation screen. A wide screen lit up and a clear metallic voice rang through the hall.

"Irken Tak and Irken Zim you are both to be evaluated. Whoever is defective shall be dePAKed and the other to be new Tallest as our previous Tallests have been rebelled against by the whole of the Irken race." Two helmets came down from the ceiling and placed themselves on either Irkens head.

"Let the evaluation begin."

**ahhh! Another cliffhanger! XD Im so evil! **


	21. Chapter 21 p1: The Examining

**Yes, yes it is short, but we're finally back to Dibbeh's POV! XD**

Dib's POV

I felt my stomach squirm when I saw Zim set the helmet on his head and wires came out of the top and went into his PAK. His posture said that he was confident, feet apart, arms folded over his chest; but I could see the worry on his face. I bit my lip and restrained myself from running over and tearing it off his head. He stuck his chin out and tried to look cocky. _God dammit! Call it off, come on Zim. Please don't do this! _I begged in my mind.

Tak set the helmet on her head with real cockiness. That bitch really thought she was going to win. I tapped my foot and bit my lip harder. The control brains said that Tak would be first. The cables snuck into her PAK and her eyes slipped shut. Zim watched her and adjusted the metal cords so he could watch more comfortably. The screen lit up with images of Tak's life. Everyone murmured comments about the pictures but I couldn't focus on them. Gaz stood on my one side and Rinna on the other. Gaz seemed bored and this irritated me. Didn't she get that if Zim lost, not only would he get de-PAKed and die, but that Tak would likely have us killed too?

I felt my chin get wet and I realized I had drawn blood from my lip because I was biting it so hard. Rinna poked me and motioned for me to bend down. I leaned forward and she cupped her hands around my ear.

"If this goes badly, do everything you can to get you and your sister out of here. Tak will likely not show mercy to you." She whispered almost silently. "I will do what I can to try and save Zim should it look like he will be de-PAKed."

I nodded then leaned my mouth close to her antennae.

"Please… I can't be without Zim. Please save him if it goes wrong."

She nodded but I could see in her eyes she knew that it would be almost impossible. I prayed to every known and unknown god or goddess in the universe and hoped that my little Irken would win.

After a half hour or so passed the screen darkened and Tak opened her eyes. The helmet remained on her head and the wires connected to her PAK. Now the control brains announced that they would examine Zim. He swallowed and closed his eyes. They screen came alight with different images, this time I watched with fascination.

I saw Zim as an infant, then as a young Irken being trained. I saw every moment of his life like a DVD on fast-forward. My jaw dropped at the sight of Zim being loud and obnoxious. I didn't remember his ranting being that horribly annoying. Then it started showed Zim being told what his mission was by the Tallest. I bit my lip again, hoping they wouldn't show…

I raised my eyebrows as they showed when I had found Zim in his computer chair. I hunched my shoulders, so much for hoping that it wouldn't show us together. I watched our first kiss, us sleeping on the couch, every moment together. I felt embarrassed when they got to the party and I averted my eyes. I heard Gaz chuckle and I knew if we got out of this she would taunt me forever. I peeked at the screen after a few moments and I saw us getting ready to invade the Massive. Soon after the screen went dark and Zim blinked his eyes open. He glanced at me and gave a tiny smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We will need a few moments to deliberate." Announced the metal voices.

There were several displeased noises from the crowd as well as from Rinna and I. I tapped my foot impatiently; why did they have to make us suffer any longer? Just as I was about to lose it the voices started speaking again.

"We have made our decision." Pause. God just say it!

"The winner is…"

**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EPIC CLIFFHANGER! LOL.**

**I am holding this story hostage til my demands are met. I would like at least ten reviews telling me who you want to win/what you want to happen. :) **Y**eah, yeah I know it's mean, but review if you want to know what happens!**


	22. Chapter 21p2: An Epic DePAKingHappy End

**XD Part two of chapter 21 is here! now I decided to go with the original cheezy ending that I had planned from the beginning, but before you get your panties in a knot I have more news. I have decided to write SEVERAL ALTERNATE ENDINGS! XD Woo! Hehe, so stay tuned if you don't like this ending.**

Dib's POV

"And the winner is… ZIM!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and I threw my arms up and let out a shout too. Zim did a goofy little dance and pumped his fists.

"NOOOOO!" A shill voice sounded. "I CANNOT BE DEFECTIVE! HE IS! HE IS THE DEFECTIVE ONE!"

Tak was throwing a major tantrum. **(A/N ;) ur welcome Sasodei) **She was absolutely livid with hate, stomping and glaring at everyone.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU CAN'T BE RIGHT!" She screamed at the control brains. "I am the perfect example of an Irken soldier! How can I BE THE DEFECTIVE?"

The cords in Zim's PAK unhooked and went into the ceiling, along with the helmet; but Tak's cables yanked from her back taking her PAK with them. She fell to her knees, but she was still screaming at the control brains.

"You're wrong! YOU WILL REGRET MAKING HIM TALLEST!" She screeched; then she fell forward. Dead.

Everyone in the crowd was silent. A tube came down from the ceiling and sucked up her body, it was disgusting.

"Erm, well… why don't we go back to being excited?" Zim shouted. There were several chuckles and then the control brains spoke again.

"Irken Zim, you have won because of your virtue and good heart. Something very, very, VERY few Irkens have now a days." Zim grinned widely and nodded, obviously very proud of himself. _God, good thing they didn't say humble._ I thought. The cables came back down from the ceiling and hooked into Zim's PAK again. They should have just left them in.

"Now we will download the Tallest settings into your PAK and you will be fitted with Tallest robes and shown to your new duties." As the control brains said this I realized…

"Wait!" I ran up to Zim and grabbed his shoulders. "Does this mean you're not coming back to Earth with me?" I said frantically.

His mouth opened in a little 'O'. "I didn't think about that… You could stay here on the Massive." He said hopefully. I could tell he didn't like the thought of being Tallest if I wasn't there.

"No, Gaz will kill me if I don't go back to Earth with her. Besides… Don't you miss GIR?" I added hopefully.

"Oh GIR…" He said longingly. He DID miss the little robot.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a very long moment. I knew he was thinking about something in that probably green brain of his.

"Download the information." He said quietly and I felt my heart shatter; I'm pretty sure it showed on my face.

He looked hurt for a moment, before his eyes glazed over at the information being rushed into his system. I gripped his shoulders tighter and bit my lip. How could he leave me? I knew I was being selfish that the whole Irken race was probably more important than my one life, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Zim.

He shook his head and his face returned to normal.

"Let go of me Dib and quit looking so heartbroken. I'm not done yet." He said with a small smile.

I dropped my arms, confused. The cables dropped from his PAK again and he walked forward towards the center of the stage.

"As new Tallest, I would like to appoint my second in command, should anything ever happen to me."

The crowd looked around. Who could he possibly choose?

"Invader Rinna, please step forward." He grinned triumphantly.

Rinna's brows shot up and she stumbled forward.

"Yes, Tallest Zim?" She said with a smirk.

"Would you mind being my second in command?" He whispered.

"I donno, I'd have to think about it…" She said sarcastically, but not meanly. She pretended to tap her chin. "I think I'd like to accept your offer." She said after a moment.

"Good." He said and walked back over to me. He took each of my hands in his and looked up into my eyes. "So let's say that the story is I wanted to conquer Earth so badly that I wouldn't leave until it was done and I left Rinna in charge to update me frequently."

I smiled. I didn't have to leave him. I pulled him to my chest and laid my head on his. Jeez happy endings are good.

**Awwwwww. So cheezy. There will be an epilogue for this chapter later too. **


	23. Epilouge

**XD Sorry the update took so frikn long, my internet has been so weird. Btw, check out my other ZADR fics. :D it would make me so happy. **

Dib's POV

I took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. Immediately it opened and GIR screamed his greetings to me.

"HIIII BIG HEADED BOY!"

"My head isn't big GIR." I said, like always. "Where's Zim?"

"He's talking to Rinna! He said he'll be right up." GIR squealed happily. "He looks sooooo PRETTY!"

I contemplated this. I hadn't known if Zim would choose to wear a dress or a tux like me. I'll be honest and say I was hoping he would wear a dress tonight. Pacing the living room, I began to get impatient. What was taking him so long? I mean Rinna had seemed to be handling things pretty well since Zim and he had left. In fact she had taken to being Tallest with great finesse. AS I thought this I heard the elevator in the kitchen.

When I looked up at the door my breath was taken away. Zim was wearing the long black wig again and I could have sworn he had mascara on; but the best part was that he was wearing a glamorous, navy blue dress. It was floor length, strapless and had sparkles all over it. He looked as if he were wrapped in the night sky. I saw him grin crookedly and he stepped up to me and closed my mouth, which had dropped open.

"Well don't you look absolutely stunning." I whispered. Stunning wasn't even it. Beautiful, gorgeous, completely amazing.

"Thank you Diblet. I thought you would approve." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was amazing.

"Well, we should be going. We have to go out to get dinner first though." I said with a silly smile.

Zim raised an eyebrow but followed me out the door and let me help him into the car. We drove in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable kind. I held his hand and he smiled lightly. My smile turned wry as I pulled into the parking lot and easily found space. Not many people chose to eat here on such a special night.

"Diblet, what is this 'IHOP'?" Zim asked curiously, making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"It stands for 'International House of Pancakes'." I smirked a little. "They serve waffles too though."

His eyes lit up. "Waffles?"

"Yes." I said poking him in the chest. "Waffles."

He let out a tiny squeak of joy and gave me a hug. "How'd you know waffles were my favorite?"

"Zim, I know everything about you. Now come on." I towed him into the restaurant which was quite a task when he was tripping over the long hem of his dress. He may have looked graceful when he held still but walking was another matter.

"A table for two?" I asked the hostess. She was staring at us, trying to figure out why a couple in evening wear was eating at a breakfast place.

"Yes, right this way." She led us through the deserted restaurant. When we got to a small, plasticy table I pulled out the chair for Zim. Then sat in my own.

"Your server will be right out." She said walking away shaking her head. She must have thought we were crazy. I leaned on my hand and looked at Zim's face. It was a beautiful pale green with a darker shade of green across his cheek bones. His long, black lashes fluttered and he looked up at me with his grey contacted eyes.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Yes." I replied. De já vu, I thought. I leaned over the small table and kissed him gently.

Someone cleared their throat. I sat back down in my chair and looked up at the rude waitress at our table. She had long blonde hair and huge boobs but I didn't think anything of it. No one compared to Zim tonight. She handed us our menus.

"So what would you like to drink tonight?" She asked, her voice high and babyish.

"I'll have a glass of something non water based." Zim said with authority.

"Erm…" The waitress said, confused.

"We'll both have hot chocolate." I said quickly.

She smiled at me with what I suppose was supposed to be seduction but it didn't work. When she left I shook my head.

"Zim, all drinks are water based here." I said. He could be so naïve.

"Oh… What about this 'hot chocolate' you ordered?" He said.

"I'm not sure, but I don't THINK it is." He tilted his head. "I guess you could just dip like you could just dip your finger in or something."

"Okay." Then he turned his attention to the menu.

I looked at my menu too and smiled to myself. He was so cute when he didn't understand things or when he said something that didn't make sense. The waitress came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order.

"I think so." I said looking at Zim to make sure he was ready.

"Yes. I would like an order of chocolate waffles, please." He said with a smile.

"I'll have pancakes."

"Okay I'll be right out with that." She took our menus and left.

"So you going to try it?" I asked while Zim stared into his cup.

"I suppose." He lifted the cup and took a tentative sip. His eyes opened wide and I saw him take another.

"Oh my Irk! This stuff is delicious!" He said. I laughed at him.

"I'm glad you like it." We made small talk for another few minutes till our food came out. When the waitress set the hot plate of waffles in front of Zim his expression grew dreamy. He picked up his fork and took a big bite and sighed.

"Dis' stuff iz shooo gooood!" He said around another bite. He was so cute.

I ate my pancakes quietly and watched him. He acted as if each bite was heaven. When we were done and after I paid the tab, I put my arm around him and led him out to the car.

"Now on to the best part of the night." I said, smiling hugely.

"You better not let me make a fool of myself." He said quietly, I could sense he was a bit nervous.

"I won't, I promise." I said.

I pulled out of the lot and drove across town. I turned into the Hi Skool parking lot and Zim's face got even more worried.

"Come on Zim, everyone goes to prom." I said getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side to let him out. I took his hand and he stepped out carefully.

"This seems like a bad idea Dib." He said.

"It'll be fun, you'll see." I wrapped an arm around his waist and walked up the steps. When I opened the door to the gym it looks cheesy as any Hi Skool prom. There were streamers and balloons and other stupid decorations.

"Want me to get some punch?" I asked.

"Allergic to water, smart one." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, duh." I led him out to the dance floor.

"Then let's dance." I said softly pulling him close to me. His eye widened and he wrapped his arms around my neck. A slow song began to play and I turned us in a slow circle on the dance floor. People were staring at us but I didn't care. We were in our own little world.

_You_ _can go, you can start all over again. _

_You can try to find a way to make another day go by._

_You can hide, hold all your feelings inside._

_You could try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry._

Zim laid his head on my shoulder and I pressed my cheek to his head. This was so different from the last time we had danced, the wild crazy dancing at the party. I felt all the love I had for him swelling in my chest and the happiness made me feel like I would pop.

_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out,_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt,_

_And try to find a way to make things better now._

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud._

_We'll be better off somehow._

I felt my eyes watering up from the sweetness of the moment. We twirled across the dance floor and I held him tight me, as if I let go of him the whole world would disappear. He was everything to me and now I knew that it was him I wanted forever.

_Now we wait and try to find another mistake._

_If you throw it all away, then maybe you could change your mind._

_You can run, oh, and when everything is over and done,_

_You could shine a little light on everything around you,_

_Man, it's good to be someone._

He looked up into my eyes and turned his head.

"Why are you crying Dib? Aren't you happy?" He asked.

"They're tears of joy Zim." I said softly. He smiled and stood on his toes. I looked into his fake eyes and wished I could see his real ones. I held his small body closer. He looked heartbreaking tonight. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out,_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt,_

_And try to find a way to make things better now._

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud._

_We'll be better off somehow, someday._

Today was that day.

"I love you." We said at the same moment.

"Forever." I said added quietly. Forever.

**XD CHEESY END! I'll post an alternate ending later this week. :) but don't get too excited, it's kinda tragic. **


End file.
